Eternal Champion
by Spartus
Summary: With the help of the Eternal Dragon, Goku, the strongest warrior on Earth travels across boundaries that have never before been breached, to combat an evil not even he can defeat... one that plans to destroy everything.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or Sailor Moon.  
**I reposted this after realizing that I put it up a bit hastily... but I changed lots of it and added some more, so its new and improved!!!!  
**Warning:** This is my first fan fiction. Some events pertaining to the Sailor Moon series won't make much sense, due to my incredible lack of knowledge on it. If something doesn't fit your knowledge of it, just think of it as something purposely changed for the story.. I would greatly appreciate it if you would be specific when commenting on something. Please don't go "horrible spelling dude" that doesn't help me at all. Remember: I cant fix what I don't know is wrong!  
  
You don't need to read the author comments if you don't want to. Their not necessary for the story, but rather a type of vent for me. Their in italics at the very bottom. You can't miss them if you want to read them. This story takes place right after Dragonball GT.  
  
And now, your feature presentation:

** The Prophecy **

* * *

Fire and brimstone shot high into the sky from growing cracks on the gray dead surface. Supernatural light pored forth great fissures forming on the rocky surface. The sound of millions of tons of rock being crushed echoed across the endless sea of space. The cracks grew, and grew releasing great jets of gas, and sending molten rock far into the sky. The mountains stood tall and strong like a living sentry, yet even they trembled in fear. Something was wrong. This wasn't supposed to be happening, yet it was. Slowly, the cracks grew, and grew. When they were just wide enough that one could see the fiery depths within, an abomination shot high into the sky of the perfect untouched land. It was a most unnatural creature, with the body of a snake, and the face of a lizard. All around it, the giant rocks bore mute testament to the creatures presence. The looming giant reared its head back and released a deafening roar, twisting in a most odd manor, and stopped. The stars themselves fell silent, but the mountains shifted shivered and shook. The giant lizard-snake eyes were a bright burning red that radiated heat. The abomination stared directly at one of the, young mountains searing away all of it except a small block. The creatures work now complete, it's head sank, and it went uneventfully back into the ground, sealing its entrance with the stone block. A simple square block that would haunt every future queen to come with the sad exception of one. For upon the sad gray surface of the tainted rock, lay a message that was burned into it, known by most as 'The Prophecy' The authenticity of The Prophecy was heatedly debated right up until the tragic collapse of humanities most advance civilization. The Queen's throne used the block upon which The Prophecy lay. It was symbolic, for it represented the birth of the kingdom. What they didn't know was that it represented something else. Thousands of years later, every child on the moon would know these fateful words:**_There will come a time when Queens have no throne,  
Guardians abandon their charges,  
Princesses betray there vows,  
a child will come in the mankind's darkest hour.  
One who is fated to fall among the ashes  
Chaos will take us all  
for not one person can defeat it.  
Royalty will scream in rage  
for the one who will die to save a world,  
that never would know  
who he really was  
or ever understand him._**  
  
Right up until the collapse of the kingdom, the Queen kept these words under the most powerful magic available they were protected by the Imperial Silver Crystal. When the queen died, the magic protecting it also died and the ancient prophecy was left unguarded for two thousand years at the heart of the a dead crumbling kingdom. The prophecy had failed... or had it?

**Prologue **

**T**he Eternal Dragon frowned. Events were happening sooner then they should. He was not ready yet. He would not be able to win the battle alone. Yet... he was the only one with the power to save the multiverse. There was no other except... yes... that would work. He would be able to help. He would be willing to help save the lives of so many. There was hope yet. Perhaps Chaos would never be released. Perhaps he wouldn't be freed properly. Yet the Eternal Dragon knew that there was only one being other then Chaos with comparable power to him. The Eternal Champion. He would have to come and fight a battle which could not be one.  
  
**C**haos laughed and screamed in demonic pleasure. Soon it would be free. Then it could complete its destiny of destruction. There was no stopping destiny. It would except and destroy all. It had come close once before, but had been stopped by the Ki's. This time it would not fail. This time the wizard would get it right, and then all would die.  
  
**T**he small boy woke with a startled cry. Where was he? He could feel that the floor was made of cold hard stone, and his tail lay loyally beside him. He seemed to be in a chamber that had the highest roof Goku had ever imagined. He couldn't even see the top. It seemed to stretch on forever in every direction with only a few pillars every so often that stretched on, and on, reaching above to the heavens. Throughout this incredible chamber, strange spherical clouds simply floated in the air, as if it was perfectly natural for them to be in this place. They were all golden colored, and had strange depressions, and bumps on them. They reminded him of his own cloud, Nimbus which Korrin given him. Each of these clouds where rotating around him at speeds no human could ever imagine, making it appear as though he was surrounded by a wall of gold. At least if you were a human. But, this child was anything but human. and possibly the strongest being in the universe. A faint smile struck his lips, and his tail lashed violently from behind him. He had left everything behind for this: his wife, his children, and even his old rival Vegeta, he had left it all behind for a once in a lifetime chance.  
  
The Dragon had told him that he was going to train Goku in a techniques that no mortal on his planet had ever envisioned. A power great enough to vanquish any future threat, but one that may kill him on his journey to achieve it. The very thought of training with Shennron made the hairs on the back of his tail prickle, and it stopped its violent lashing, content to lie beside him upon the stone floor. Never before had he imagined Shennron to be so powerful. It took the power from everyone in the universe to destroy the evil. Li Shennlong had used some techniques that Goku could only faintly sense. Whatever ability that was, he had to know how to do it. Perhaps it could wait until the mourning...  
  
Vegeta stared coldly at the grave where they had buried the few remaining articles that his last peasant had left behind. A single tear formed in his eye and fell onto the cold dead stone. Kakkarot had been his rival for decades. He had taught him how to be a Saiyin. How there was other things then killing, like family, and that blasted woman Bulma. His fist tightened and his hand trembled with built up emotion. Kakkarot had left them behind to go and train, abandoned the last full blooded Saiyin to a death of old age. He had left behind his Prince, something no other Saiyin he had ever known would have done. He knew that eventually Saiyin blood would become to distilled for his ancestors to transform into Super Saiyin. In the past, there had been incidences where a Saiyin would be sent to a planet, and end up living there. Kakkarot's circumstance was uncommon, but not unknown. Studies on the Saiyin decedents on these planets showed that after seven generations there were no recognizable Saiyin characteristics left. They were no longer Saiyin. Now his species was dieing the worst way he could imagine. It was dieing the same way he was, a slow painful death from age. Eventually that blasted woman would have him in strapped up in a bed, too weak to resist as his body rotted before him. No true warrior would accept such a fate. He had to find a way to die in glory fighting a worthy opponent... yet Kakkarot had killed the last one. No one was left to fight. But then again... yes... A classic Vegeta smirk formed, slightly more evil then it had been for many years. He knew what he had to do...  
  
It was a honor that no mortal before had received. To go and train with the Eternal Dragon, Shennron. Why would Shennron give him that honor? There had been people throughout the millennia that should have proven their worth. Why him? At that thought his broad grin disappeared in a flash, and transformed into a ugly frown. He knew that any of the Evil Shennlongs should have been able to defeat him with ease. They could have simply used there magic and wished him dead. Since they hadn't it must have been some sort of test. Yet why would Shennron test him? When he had fought the dragons, he had sensed there ki... that wasn't ki. It felt remotely like ki, yet was tainted by something else. It was tainted by evil and something he had never felt before except just before he killed evil kid buu. That was the reason that he had prayed for him to be brought back. Because just before he died, he had sensed a second ki coming from him, that wasn't ki. The ki that he had recognized coming from Shennron was about as strong as Master Roshi, yet the second ki like power coming from him was stronger anything Goku had ever though possible. A power much stronger then Super Saiyin Four. Probably equal to Super Saiyin Five if such a level were possible. Goku's frown deepened. He knew Shennron had power, that much he'd witnessed. Kami himself had not been exceptionally strong. The dragons power was limited to if it was within the power and knowledge of its creator. Even Dende was fairly week overall. So the dragon didn't use ki, at least not in the traditional sense. That meant it got its power from something else. The answer struck him faster then Perfect Cell.  
  
The Prince of All Saiyin's grinned like a mad man. He probably was. If he lived through this, then... then he would figure it out from there. Best not to plan to far ahead, it gets ones hopes up to high. Climbing into the moss covered pod he smiled. He knew it was going to be useful to save Nappa's pod. Bulma had been on his back for years about where it was. Always harping about one thing or another that woman was. He had always told her that he had destroyed it after he killed Nappa. The thought of Bulma mad his grin vanish. He didn't want to leave her... he loved her. She knew that although he had never said it. He didn't have to. Love was just a word. He knew he might die, but he would return no matter what dead or alive. Saiyins don't desert their families. They fought for them. Although the half breeds may know nothing of their past, he did. And if he broke the most highly honored Saiyin tradition, then he might as well go to hell and get it over with. He hadn't done the best things in his life, yet if this worked... even Yemma would forgive him.  
  
Magic. He knew that Dragons where creatures of Magic- that much anyone who had ever seen one could attest to, but the idea of magic supplementing ki was rather disturbing. He had no defense against magical attacks, all the dragon had to do was fire one, and everyone would be dead. Clearly such power had limits, but were they the same as ki? He could easily destroy a galaxy if he put his mind to it, and if the dragon had similar power that was magical, that meant he had no right to be alive right now. He and the rest of the universe should be very dead. That meant it must have been a test. One that he had... passed? Failed? He didn't know. At that thought his frown melted away faster then warm butter in a fire. He had always believed that people are only limited by how hard they try, and how much they want something. In order to do something, you have to believe that what your doing is right. "Evil" villains weren't really evil, they simply believed that they should rule everything. Because he didn't believe that, he was evil to them, and them to he. A stray cloud disrupted Goku's train of thoughts.  
  
Bulma stared at the sky as a violent eruption shook capsule Corp., and a plume of smoke shot up into the sky. So he was leaving. She had known it the moment he had come home. He had that look in his eye. The one that said he needed to be alone. The one that said he loved her and wanted to be with her, but couldn't. Something was happening. First Goku leaves with Shennron, and now Vegeta goes off into space. Something bad was happening, something so bad that not even Goku or Vegeta knew. A teary smile formed slowly. Vegeta would come back. He always did...  
  
Goku stared at the cloud. It was flouting directly ahead of him, while all the others continued there orbit about him. This cloud seemed familiar... he had never seen a cloud that looked like a planet, but it was almost as though he knew it... Then the strongest warrior in the universe remembered where he had seen it before, "Nimbus! I knew you looked familiar. What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously as he reached out to touch his childhood friend.  
  
"Son Goku... do not touch the universe you know as Nimbus... it is in its resting in preparation. If you touch it now, your universe will implode upon itself." the deep throaty voice came from none other then the Eternal Dragon himself. Shennron lifted his head and paused as if considering something. "I have brought you to a place between worlds, where only Chaos and myself can enter. Where you will be going, I will be unable to join you. By now you have realized that the Evil Shennlongs were in reality creatures of magic more then ki. This universe largely contains ki magic beings. However, not all universes have this unusual mix. In order to become the strongest warrior in existence, you Son Goku must master both. They're is a being of extremely powerful magic threatening earth, and only you have the power and potential to stop it."  
Goku's eye's widened to the size of industrial capsules. "WHAT! I have to go back to earth right away and warn everyone then!"  
Shennron released a deep throaty chuckle that seemed to last an eternity. Goku had battled beings of impossible power like Majin Buu, Perfect Cell, Frezia, Baby, and Li Shennlong, yet all of them combined hadn't made Goku this frightened. A icy cold chill passed down his spine to his tail and he shook slightly. Shennron was acting... strange. Just before he could ask why that was funny, the Eternal Dragon cut him off. "The Earth in this universe is not threatened, nor will it be for several hundred years. Your granddaughters grandson's grandchildren will not see any threats except those they create among themselves."  
"Oh" Goku lamely replied scratching the back of his head vigorously with one hand.  
"However," Shennron continued with a slight mirth in its voice, "if you do not intervene that universe will be completely obliterated. As in this universe, their Earth contains the strongest warriors in that universe, and is a focal point for both good and evil. Many other aspects of this universes warriors is opposite your group.  
Goku's hand trembled and his head fell. All those people. They would all die if he didn't help them. Yet... Shennron hadn't said that if he did intervene that they would live. Sometimes what's said is not as important as what's left unsaid. IF he left, he would be giving up the dragons training. An opportunity that may be worth sacrificing a world, or even a universe... But Goku quickly dismissed the idea as quickly as he thought of it. He HAD to protect those people or die trying. Its what he lived and died for. Repeatedly. Whatever it took, he would give it.  
"How do I reach this universe?" the second last Sayijn alive asked with deep concern radiating from deep within his soul.  
"Patient young one. The being that threatens that world is purely magical that means: ki cant hurt it. In order to defend that world you must first learn to control and harness your magic."  
  
Deep within a labyrinth of hallways and doors, paintings, and windows a woman sat cross legged affront of a giant gate. She knew that soon something was going to happen. She was the Scout of time. She should know what was going to happen. It wasn't as though she hadn't tried. After nearly killing herself trying to stare into the time gate she knew only one thing: something or something's with more power then she had ever imagined possible were going to come. What they did when they came, or when they would come, she didn't know. Only that there was a threat that not even Sailor Cosmos could defeat... yet there was something else coming too... whatever they were, the Scouts had to be warned soon. If such a being were to enter the universe, well... she didn't know what would happen.  
  
Goku's face scrunched up in confusion. He wasn't magical. The very idea was ridiculous. Without even meaning to, Goku pictured himself going "Your wish has been granted..." a small smile slowly surfaced on his face and vanished at the same time as it formed. Right now he needed to concentrate on the Dragon.  
Shennron nodded in acknowledgment of Goku's attention and continued. "Without the proper training most humans would say that flying is impossible. Yet you know it is not. All it takes is hard work and dedication to master your ki. Magic is similar. Do not dismiss the unknown as something impossible. You have just as much magical potential as ki. Currently your ki powers have surpassed all beings in the multiverse. Now you must concentrate on training your magic and maintaining your ki power.  
  
The Almighty Prince of Saiyins, one of the most feared beings in the universe sat in his dead partners pod. The seat was too big. Nappa had always been a big man. Shifting slightly to the left Vegeta relaxed. In a few weeks he would be there. Fate was not something Saiyins lived with. Saiyins lived to deny fate, and Vegeta had the perfect plan to do just that... and maybe save the life of a friend.  
  
Goku gave the Eternal Dragon a blank look that suggested confusion, so Shennron continued, "The being you will be facing is just as powerful as the final form of the Evil Shennlongs, but the difference will be that it WILL use it's magical abilities. In order to win this battle, you will need to seek the aid of a group of Elementalists. Although they are not nearly powerful enough to defeat this being, there knowledge is extensive in each of their elemental powers. If you are able to convince them to teach you how to use your magic, or find some other way, then you may be able to defeat the evil being. Maybe. Even then, you would have to find someway to improve upon their techniques which may prove to be a challenge. They have had thousands of years to perfect there attacks. You will have weeks. Months at most. The Elementalists will not recognize your ki power- they have not been trained to, but this does not mean that other beings won't.  
  
"Remember that if I am able to transport you to this universe, that the being you will be facing can do a similar technique to reach your universe and ever other in existence. If he is not stopped here, all is lost forever... Good luck Son Goku..."  
  
As the dragon finished saying those four words the world went burning white and Son Goku, savior of the Nimbus universe and the only hope for a world he had never known blacked out.

* * *

_Wow, I hope you liked it. This took longer then I thought it would, but then everything does. This is the shortest chapter. For anyone who read the original, the new prologue is way better. Way better. For those of you who have no idea who the "Elementalists" are, just take a guess. I added allot more then I thought I would. Vegeta wasn't originally going to be part of this... but I couldn't help myself. This is only about a thousand words on paper. I already have the next three chapters written out, all they have to be is typed. I would greatly appreciate any advise, comments or questions you have. Again, please keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction, and I may not know all the ins and outs of writing one. There will be very little Romance in this pros, and I am not going to have Vegeta and Goku pair off with anyone. That's just sick to me. The guy's a grandpa, and Vegeta's a dad. Common people get it into your heads. I hope to get the prophecies to link the beginning, middle and end. Also, the scouts will play a major role, and many of your questions will no doubt be answered in Chapter One: A Strange New Visitor.  
  
In this chapter Goku is really serious because he just left his friends, wife, sons, rivals and home behind. He won't be like that forever, he's just kind of depressed in this chapter.  
  
I told myself I wouldn't post this story until it was over 10,000 words written by hand, because I wanted to know that I had the commitment to complete a fan fiction. Too many good quality fan fictions are left half finished, right at the climax, or so close to the end it makes you want to scream. The reason I choose 10,000 is because I myself feel that a story has to be at least that long for it to be worth the investment of time and energy. I have discovered a newfound respect for fan fiction authors they take allot of time! I encourage everyone to review. If I find several people asking the same question then I may answer it depending on if I think it would give away any of the story.  
  
Oh, and Goku wont be killing everything left and right. I have a plan to balance the powers so that they are more or less even. I have a few ideas of how...  
  
As a side note, if your hoping Goku to train the Sailors, or some sort of ridicules power up for them, then you may be sorely disappointed. The Sailors Scouts aren't going to take steroids to get as strong as Goku, what they will be is very knowledgeable. There are many forms of power, and knowledge is one, just a different kind. It makes up for their huge lack of physical power._


	2. A Strange New Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or Sailor Moon.  
**Chapter one is up!  
**Warning:** This is my first fan fiction. Some events pertaining to the Sailor Moon series won't make much sense, due to my incredible lack of knowledge on it. If something doesn't fit your knowledge of it, just think of it as something purposely changed for the story.. I would greatly appreciate it if you would be specific when commenting on something. Please don't go "horrible spelling dude" that doesn't help me at all. Remember: I cant fix what I don't know is wrong!  
  
You don't need to read the author comments if you don't want to. Their not necessary for the story, but rather a type of vent for me. Their in italics at the very bottom. You can't miss them if you want to read them. This story takes place right after Dragonball GT.  
  
And now your feature presentation:  
  
Chapter One:

A Strange New Visitor

* * *

Goku awoke with a startled gasp and looked around trying to figure out where Shennron and Nimbus went. Glancing down at his arms, he was disappointed to discover that he was still a child. He was in the middle of a park sprawled in a rather unnatural position with his tail trapped between the boards. Just as Goku was getting up to check out where he was there was a BANG and he jumped into the air, and was only stopped when a violent hank brought him down. His tail was still stuck in the boards. Before he could free the rebellious tail, a rather heavy large package hit his head with a loud thump. "Oh... I didn't know air mail was literal..." taking a good look at the object which had left a rather large bump on his head when it announced its entrance, he discovered a letter tied onto the front. It had the a seal on it done in red wax that looked remarkably like the four star dragonball. Taking a quick glance over his shoulder and finding the park surprisingly empty he quietly opened the strange letter. Double checking that no one was near and at the same time chuckling at his own paranoia, Goku, the strongest warrior in the universe started to read mumbling out loud.  
  
Dear Goku,  
  
The portal to this world was only open for a short time. I am sorry, but you must find your own way home. Perhaps one of the Elementalists should be able to help you with that.  
Be warned: your time in this world is short at best. Before the year is over, you will have either returned home or you will be dead. This universe contains multiple chemicals that make your continued existence here impossible. Chaos may enter this universe at any time. The Elementalists may believe that they have a chance to defeat it, and they would, if it had only sent a part of itself.  
Also keep in mind: you must limit you're role in this universe to the one which I have given you. Because you are not from this universe, destiny here has no effect on you. If you deviate from your role too much, the results could end up destroying the future. Killing or destroying Chaos will have no effect on the future because it, like you, is not supposed to be here. Destiny and me have worked very hard to create a role for you here that will have a minimal effect on this worlds future.  
You have been given a role in this universe as a guardian to get you close to the elementalists, and ultimately gain there trust. Completing actions that would be befitting your role will not cause violent repercussions in the future. Not completing such actions will however.  
Above all else remember this: if anyone discovers who you are and why you came, you may discover that you will get unwanted attention and ultimately be unable to complete your training. You have been given a civilian role as well as your guardian role.  
In this universe, Destiny and myself have decided that you Son Goku shall officially be...  
  
"a... d... e... ahh screw it, you BLASTED machine!!!" The veins in Vegeta's head pulsed in anger and he slammed his hand gently on the arm rest. When travailing in a pod, you had to realize that if you broke it, or damaged a critical component you would die. The stupid hang man game had beat him 998 to 1. It was as though Frezia himself had designed it to purposely piss him off from beyond the grave.  
"Correct. BLASTED is the correct word. Would you like to play again?" Vegeta stared numbly at the game. How could it... it didn't matter. He was nearing the planet Yardat. Kakkarot had told him that this was the planet that he had traveled to when Namek exploded, and where he learned that annoying move instant transmission. With that he could travel anywhere he could sense. If it worked properly he would have his talk with the Supreme Ki. He wouldn't give him much of a choice. The Prince of all Saiyins didn't think Yemma let anyone see him. If his plan was going to work, he needed a way to get to him.  
  
Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!!!!!bleeeeep!!bleep! Ami's computer made a loud windows error noise that seemed to stretch on forever followed by two shorter bleeps, at which point it stopped. Worried that the teacher may have noticed the disruption the young Sailor Scout put on an apologetic face and excused herself. She was attending a after school tutorial so the teacher didn't mind. Walking quietly out of the classroom she was shocked to see Serena, Rei, and Mina waiting for her. Serena had her head bent back and a small trail of drool coming from her mouth and a small snot bubble snore. Ami frowned. They wouldn't be waiting for her normally. Seeing their less then happy looks at here she presumed she had done something so stupid that it was on Serena's level. "Alight. I give up. Why are you guy's waiting here?" she finally asked curiosity having defeated common sense.  
  
"Well," Rei venomously spat, "we did have a meeting back at the temple today, to discuss the lunar landing about to take place, but someone forgot..." The feeling of guilt struck Ami like a bolt of lightning. Her friends had waited for her for a whole hour. It was still better then the full two hours that the tutorial normally lasted, but it still wasn't excusable. At least she wasn't chronically late like Serena was. Always sleeping...  
  
Bleeeep bleep. Ami's computer made the strange error noise and she quickly remembered her reason for coming outside. Putting on a look of deep concern and hoping that it wouldn't look as fake as it felt she decided that it was best to try to make it look like something bigger then it probably was. "The Mercury computer has been making some really strange noises in the past hour. I came out to check on it. I think we might be facing a new enemy."  
  
Rei gave here a sour look "You can check it while were walking to the temple. If it is a new enemy, we should try not to talk about it in a place that isn't secure." Without another word, the young Senshi of fire turned around in the direction of the temple. With that Rei, Ami and Mina started to walk towards the temple, almost running.  
  
The Princess of the Moon Kingdom awoke in the middle of the hallway with a loud pop. Students were pouring out of the tutorial room. That meant Ami was out to. But where was she? Serena's face turned bright red. Ami hadn't been in tutorial at all. She must have gone to the library. That would be just like her. She had to get back to the temple or Rei would kill her in such a bad way...  
  
After walking all the way to the temple, Mina spoke in a quite confused voice "Where's Serena? Wasn't she with us just a minuet ago?" Each of the three Sailor scouts shared a glance at one another. They had left Serena at the school. Alone. Just as Mina started to think about the implications of doing such a horrible thing as leaving the young Queen to be alone with that many guys she turned around only to be faced with a panting, red faced Serena.  
"I can't believe you guy's would abandon me. Aren't you supposed to be my guardians?" the teary faced princess screamed. "I though you said you'd wake me up... I can't count on you for anything..." Rei slapped her hard in the face.  
"Listen to yourself. The future Queen of the Moon Kingdom crying like a little girl. You need to grow up and learn that people aren't perfect. If you expect to be forgiven for your mistakes, forgive other's for theirs." Realizing that she was being a little sharp she quickly softened her tone. "We care for you, and you know we would never do something like that purposely. Lets get inside the temple. Maybe Luna will know more about this disturbance. If she's right then the earth and everyone on it may be doomed already."  
Serena's face scrunched in confusion "Your just a- What disturbance? I thought..."  
  
Grasping the Four Star Dragonball in one hand, Goku rolled it over in his hand. The cracks were fixed, and the stars were red again. That meant that they could be used safely now. Shennron had given it to him as a way to change, into something Goku didn't really understand. "Oh well, I'm sure Shennron had a good reason. He always does after all..." Yet, where Shennron had sent the other six? It didn't matter. Goku had to focus now, but his stomach was growling, and his ears hurt... The sound of a gong made Goku snap his head and focused ahead on the strange temple. He had never seen this kind of temple on his Earth before. According to Shennron this should get him closer to the Elementalists. Shennron had managed to get him into an adoption agency. The risk of being discovered was high at a place like that, but Goku would be okay. The Eternal Dragon had stressed that he had to learn as much as he could as quickly as he could. The role Shennron had given him was pretty funny. It was almost as funny as the name Sailor Scouts. He had seen a newspaper on the way here that talked about these people called Sailor Scouts. It didn't make sense to Goku. He had seen plenty of sailors in his day, and although girl scouts were uncommon near his home, they weren't unknown. Often they would go near his house while on camping trips. The thought of being a sailor girl scout made Goku grin. Clearly this universe was different if it had girl scouts who where sailors...  
  
"Well I still think that whatever it is your computer picked up was an enemy! You already told us no normal human should be nearly that strong, so we have to presume its not human and probably from the Negaverse!" Goku's head shot in the direction of the voice. No one should have been able to sneak up on him. He had suppressed is ki to below that of a normal child, but his senses didn't need a high ki to be accurate. He should have been able to sense them miles away... yet... he could only faintly sense them even now and they were right beside the bush he was hiding in. These weren't normal people. Suddenly the redhead turned around and stared directly at the spot Goku was hiding. "There's something in those bushes... I don't know what..." A blinding panic struck Goku. He couldn't be discovered. Not now. Not when he had given up so much. Thinking fast he did the only thing he could think of. Wrapping his tail around his waist so it would appear to be a belt, he burst out crying and rubbed himself in the thorns, trying to get some stuck in him.  
  
While Goku was bawling his eye's out, he checked to make sure that the girls were coming. It was weird. The more he cried, the more the thorns hurt even though he had been kicked, punched, even blasted through entire planets and never cried. But it really hurt his tail had started thrashing around uncontrollably from his belt hoops. Hopefully it would just make him look even more helpless. At that thought he saw that the girls had finally reached him. Deciding that it was now or never he doubled his effort to look pathetic. It really wasn't all that hard. It seemed as though he had a natural talent for it...  
"Well look what you've done now Rei. You scared the poor child so he hurt himself. You should feel ashamed, why imagine how scared he was with you yelling like that." The blond one with the strange hair that reminded Goku remarkable of meat balls, lectured the redhead while two other girls that Goku couldn't see properly from his fetal position stood supportively behind the blond nodding their heads vigorously. "We need to get that covered up so it doesn't get infected. Don't worry kid, where going to make sure pyro doesn't hurt you anymore..."  
The redhead tried to put on a offended look to cover up her obvious regret. "Well it wasn't completely MY fault. He was the one that spazed out and got hurt. You can't blame everything on me." Suddenly the redhead put her hand down and touched the single thorn stuck in Goku's hand. "It won't hurt much kid. Just close your eyes and don't move." The reached down and touched the tiny thorn. As soon as he felt redheads burning hand touch him, Goku howled in pain. Now he wasn't kidding. Whatever that girl was doing hurt more then having buu hit him over and over and over. The world started to spin and Goku, the only Saiyin in the universe collapsed into a teary heap and went limp.  
  
Serena, Ami, and Mina stared wide eyed at Rei. She had just killed a little boy pulling out a thorn. Sure Mina had suspected that Rei had a problem... but this was different. She had never used her powers to hurt little children. That just wasn't acceptable. Now the generally collected and reserved Senshi of love stood taller then ever before, and cried out in a voice louder then then hurricane, "How could you Rei? You swore only to use your power for good, and now your hurting little boys who make a fool out of you. How could you kill a child for that? Your worse then the Negaverse."  
Rei slowly turned around and spoke in a shaky voice, "I didn't do anything. It wasn't me. All I did was touch his hand to pull out the thorn. We better get him in the temple, see if he has any identification on him so we can call his parents. They need to come and pick him up as soon as they can so we can get on with our meeting. I'll go call Gramps and tell him to get a bed ready right now, you three take care of him. Whatever happened to him, wasn't because of me." With that Rei ran towards the temple as fast as she could leaving her fellow Inner Scouts alone with Goku.  
  
"Well now... what's this?" Ami bent down and stared at the golden ball in the child's hand.  
Serena, now curios as to what Ami had found bent down and her eye's went wide and sparkly. "It looks really pretty. I wonder where he got it? Do you think its real gold?"  
Ami looked crossly at her future queen. "Serena. Rei just about killed the poor child and all you can think about is if his ball is made of gold? Really, grow up."  
Looking extremely miffed Serena tossed her nose into the air and made Ami appear no more then a child with her righteous arau "Well, we have to keep it safe for him. If he drops it while where carrying him over to the temple it might get lost."  
"I guess."  
"You guess? I'll get it from him now." With that Sailor Moon, the leader of the Sailor Scouts knelt down and tried to pull Goku's fingers apart. Grunting and groaning from the effort, Serena wiped her hair out of her eyes and stood up. "Okay girls. I need your help, we need to get that ball from him."  
"Okay Serena, Ami and I would love to help, wouldn't we? Taking a sharp jab to her side, Ami nodded dumbly. What could she do?  
  
Gramps and Rei ran out of the temple to discover Serena, Ami, and Mina over top of the poor child trying to pull his fingers apart. They were all red faced and panting when she finally came over from behind.  
"I'm surprised girls. I though that you would have found it easy to get a ball from a boy no older then eight. Really. And you get after me for having him get a thorn in his hand, and here you are trying to steal a ball from him."  
Serena turned around looked straight at Rei and said in a unsure voice "The world looks so nice with the polkydot elephants and the giant flying lollipops. Who are you..." With that Sailor Moon, the strongest, most passionate scout collapsed into a heaping wreck.  
Gramps turned and gave the now smirking redhead a confused look "Rei, you said that the boy was hurt. How could he have held a gold ball from three of your friends?"  
"Ummm... I don't know. Rigamoreses?"  
"Hmmm... could be. Doesn't look very dead though. Strange for a kid to wear a belt. Lets take him in and check him out. Leave Serena there. It'll teach her something about stealing from children.  
  
"T-minus seven seconds to impact. Chances of screwage: twenty three point four five percent. Atmosphere contains seven known deadly toxins to Saiyin anatomy. T-minus 1 secon-" Crash "-ds damage report: extensive damage to hull plating, auxiliary thrusters disabled, weapons system off-line... life support off-line... your so screwed. Enjoy you're last moments sucker." Vegeta cursed silently under his breath. Stupid wise ass machine. He had always wondered why Nappa was so angry when he got out of his pod. Turned out his computer had been programmed to be a wise ass. The sound of the pod opening alerted him. He still had pod hair. What would these aliens think of the Saiyin Prince who has pod hair? To late to comb it now. A burst of light blinded him and the shadows of two tall lanky creatures ahead of him left him mesmerized...  
  
Goku awoke with a startled cry again. It seemed to him he had been doing that allot lately. He couldn't remember doing it ever before on a regular bases, but lately... he didn't know. It was as if he could sense something coming that wasn't here yet. Something evil. Something looking for revenge... Rolling over slightly Goku was shocked to discover that the four star dragonball was still in his hand. He hadn't really expected to be able to hold onto it. He remembered a flaming redhead pulling a thorn out, and a burning pain, almost as though he was recoiling from an attack.  
"I see your awake now." The now all too familiar voice of the redhead  
"Hahaha, ya, I'm feeling lots better now thanks to you." Goku felt his mood lighten. He still felt crummy because he was lying on top of his tail, making it tingle from the weight. Being injured and uncomfortable was something Goku had long ago learned to deal with.  
The young girls face showed deep concern as she looked at Goku. "What's wrong? You look sad. Are you thinking about your parents?"  
"My parents? I don't know- wait, oh my parents, ya I was thinking about them..." Goku winced inwardly. He hadn't studied his new identity enough. If they asked any questions...  
"I'm sure your very confused right now, but I'm afraid I need some questions answered. Why did you collapse when I tried to pull the thorn out? Are you allergic to them or something?" Goku wasn't the brightest bulb in the box. He knew that. Gohan had proven that many times before, but sometimes even a dim bulb can light a match.  
"Ummm... allergies? Aren't they when you- oh ya. Allergies. Right. I remember now. I'm allergic to umm... oh my... head wait no- my hand, my hand it hurts so badly!" A large sweat drop formed on Goku's head. He had to stall, find someway to escape. If he stayed here, he would be discovered. That much he knew. If he stayed here, it was only a matter of time till they spotted that his 'belt' wasn't what it looked like. But how could he get away? Sure, he could blast through the ceiling, but that would leave to many unwanted questions. Shennron had told him to keep his ki below that of the average human. Apparently, in this universe the Earth was the magical center. That meant that it was balanced on the edge of good and evil. Although he didn't really get it, from what he understood that meant the most powerful magical beings in this universe lived around the Earth. If he powered up his ki to a point that would be abnormal in this universe he could bring more problems to this world then it already had. In his universe Otherworld was the center. Ki powerful beings of both good and evil spent eternity there, and everything revolved around it.  
The sudden sound of a snap woke Goku "You okay? You're eye's glazed over for a sec." The redheads hand waved back and forth infront of him.  
"Oh ya, just thinking about how much my head- er hand hurts." Goku gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head he needed to get out of here. There was too much to think about, and too little time. He needed to find the Elementalists. Maybe they had a Keep like Kami did. It was worth a look. If they were the guardians of Earth then they needed some sort of meeting area. If he could find that...  
"You sure your okay? Your eyes keep on glazing over... like your thinking. What are you thinking about?" The redhead's face showed deep concern which made Goku uncomfortable. He had to tell her something, but what?  
"Well... I was just thinking about my... brother Raditz, and how he died." Goku winced internally. Raditz had said he was his brother, so maybe the redhead would feel bad for him and let him be.  
The redhead made a pained expression. Clearly she hadn't been expecting that answer, but that made Goku feel better. In battle, the element of surprise should never be dismissed. Those who did were dead. "Oh... I'm sorry. Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?"  
"Well, yes there is. I had a package and a letter with me when I came here. Do you have them?"  
"Oh yes, I'm sure Gramps has them, I'll go get them right now." With that the young girl scurried off. There was something strange about her. Goku couldn't put his finger on it, but that girl was different. Then again, Goku mused, he should have expected people to be different here. After all, he hadn't grown up on this world, and Shennron had said that people were more magical then ki based. That would explain why he had trouble sensing anything but animals. He could sense every plant and animal on the planet, but if there was anyone more then about fifty feet away, he could no longer even feel a faint hint of them.  
  
Walking over to Gramps room at a rather swift pace, Rei frowned. This boy. There was something strange about him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he was defiantly an oddball. He had the strangest clothes and hair. Rei had never seen anything made of such a silky material, yet it was the strongest clothing she had ever seen. It hadn't even got ripped when he had spazed out in the thorn patch. Then there was his furry belt. As far as Rei knew, they stopped making belts like that fifty years ago. As for his hair... Rei really wanted to know what kind of gel he used to get it to stay up so straight without his hair getting greasy, or letting off a horrible stench. The thing that disturbed her the most was how she had difficulty sensing him, it was as if he didn't have any energy at all. She had always found that sensing people was easy. It was plants and animals that were nearly impossible to sense. If there was a dear twenty feet from the temple or not, she couldn't say. She had always wondered why that was, but it had never occurred to her that there might be a few people who were like that too. Then there was the matter of the package and the letter. With what Rei would describe as no less then a Herculean effort, she had managed to convince Gramps that they needed to check his stuff to see if he had any identification. It seemed the boy was carrying all his records with him when he collapsed. Very strange. The letter was another matter. It had the strangest seal on it that she had ever seen. To be frank, she didn't know that wax seals were still used. When Gramps had seen it, he had quietly put it back in the box and in the most serious voice she had ever heard Gramps use, he had said, _"That boy is to be our guest until he says he leaves. If there is anything he needs, you are to get it for him. That boy... time is short. There is so much to do, so many people to call..." _Rei had never seen Gramps so worked up about anything ever before. Whatever that letter said or meant, Rei craved to know. She had even tried to sneak over at night to read it, but when she got there Gramps was waiting for her, with the letter grasped tightly in one hand and a smirk on his old face. Having arrived at Gramps room, she opened the door silently and smiled evilly. She hadn't even known Gramps could smile evilly. It had been creepy. Mentally slapping herself she got back on task. Now was her chance to read the letter.  
  
Gramps frowned as he saw Rei open the door. He had been waiting for her. By making her interested in the letter he had distracted her from the package, which even now, safely behind his most powerful barriers radiated magic. This boy... he would do great things. Of that Gramps was sure. Although he loved Rei and her friends, he knew that if they discovered what this boy was, well, they wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. He even doubted the Order could,. That was why he had called in every favor he had built up over the years. He had to make sure that this boy lived in peace. When his agents had told him Rei was a member of the Sailor Scouts, he had insured that no one from his organization would try to take the transformation pendants from them. He had even gone so far as to destroy the magic detection equipment. No one questioned him openly about it, but among the Order, even now years later it was still whispered that he had destroyed it. Putting on his best smile he leaned forward with package and letter in hand gave Rei a stern look that would have frightened any Order member. "Rei, I told you that your not allowed to read the letter or open his package. Despite what you might believe I haven't done so either. That boy is our guest, and you are expected to treat him as such. Now go back and try to help him recover."  
"But Gramps... he asked for his stuff. I just came here to get them."  
"He... he asked for it already? But, there's no way he could have recovered from his injuries already..." It wasn't possible. The wound the boy had took was physically small, but it wasn't physical. The boy had wandered into a Pargonshin plant, which inflicted a magical wound. Most people were magically strong enough that it didn't do anything but cause a minor discomfort, but this boy was so weak... it should have taken months for him to recover enough to talk. He had recovered in less then a few hours. He was special.  
"Well, I better go take it to him now."  
"I think I'll take it to him myself. The boy and I have something to talk about. So very much to talk about..."  
"Ummm... okay Gramps... I'll just go and join the girls if that's okay then."  
Gramps didn't even hear Rei, he just simply nodded. Everything was happening so fast. He hadn't expected the boy to come during his time as High Priest. No one did. Yet...  
  
"Mina! Serena! Ami! You won't believe this! Ummm... what are you doing?" The sound of Rei's voice distracted Serena. She had to get that ball. She didn't really know why she had to get it, but she just did. The moon Princess had gotten the help of Ami and Mina to hold her legs while she opened the window and crawled in to get the ball. If this plan worked, they would give it back after they had looked at it, and studied it a little. "Serena, stop! Gramps is going to go into-"  
"Oh, hello Gramps, I was just umm... opening the boy's window so he could get some air." Gramps stared at Rei's blond friend. She must think he was an absolute moron. A large sweat drop appeared on her head, and Gramps gave her his most evil stare and mumbled a few words under his breath. The girls eye's widened and she shot out of the room, right back out the window faster then a bullet. He knew he shouldn't have used any magic, it would get too much attention, but he couldn't risk anything. Besides, it was a weak spell, and if she was Sailor Moon, it shouldn't have done much...  
  
"Serena! Serena! Oh dear sprits, please wake up girl! You're Kingdom is in need of you more then ever before." Luna looked sadly at the Moon Princess body breathing gently. She should have known better then to go and try and steal a child's toy. Gramps had probably hit her on the head, and knocked her out the window into the bush.  
"Oh... I feel so cold Luna. Where am I? What time is it?" Luna stared warmly at her now life filled cheeks. Mina had run to her after she had apparently shot out of the guest room at the temple and landed in a patch of Pargonshin plants. She had gotten hundreds of thorns stuck in her, and would have been more then enough to kill your average human. But she wasn't. She was a Sailor Scout, and her magic was strong enough to protect her even from hundreds of Pargonshin plant thorns. An impressive feet, which only reinforced Luna's belief that Serena was the only one who could defeat Chaos. She would always be a child at heart. The Prophecy declared that a child would fight Chaos. Clearly Serena was that child. Why she had heard how a small boy had almost died from getting one thorn in him. Serena had gotten over a hundred times that, and she was fine.  
"Luna? What time is it? How long have I been out?  
"Oh yes, yes, you poor girl. You see, you fell in a magical plant, and it caused you to black out. Rei and Ami took you back to your house and said you got drunk..."  
"What! They said I got drunk! But that's not true... is it? I can't really remember..." Luna smiled. A side effect of the Paagonshin plant thorns was that they temporarily caused it hard to remember events leading up to the injury.  
The sound of footsteps in the hallway made the young princesses body stiffen. "Serena! I'd like to come in and have a little talk with you." From the sound of it, her dad was outside the door. Luna smiled again. Serena was going to have a fun talk...  
  
"We hope you can save Goku, Prince Vegeta. More then you know depends on him right now, and with your help, you will surely be able to conquer any challenge." The tall lanky aliens had two huge eyes that took up half their face, and only had three fingers. Very strange beings, but instant transmission was a technique he needed. For the last few days, Vegeta had worked harder then he had ever thought possible. Who knew where Kakkarot was, or what kind of trouble the dimwit had gotten into. "I'm leaving now. Kakkarot needs my help, whether or not he wants it." Vegeta smirked as he put two fingers to his head. Kakkarot may think he can get out of fighting him by hiding behind the dragon, but he would find him. With that he smirked as he locked onto the Supreme Ki's ki. This was going to be fun...  
  
Goku walked into the orphanage with a smile on his face. That Shinto priest had been real kind to him. He had told Goku that he had to store whatever was in his parcel inside a ancient box that would prevent magical beings from detecting it. He had called it a 'Wizards Box'. The on both sides of the box it had dragon heads with the handle clamped in their jaws. The lid looked ornamental with the top at an angel, then flat on the top. All across the ancient relic dragons were inscribed and words below in a language Goku couldn't read. and had been rather insistant that he keep it somewhere safe, for although they couldn't sense it, most would steal it simply because it was made of solid gold. He had said that if magically sensitive beings knew where his stuff was, several different factions may work to steal it from him. Goku had put all of the remaining items that the Eternal Dragon had sent him inside it, which included some of the golden apples that grew on King Yemma's tree. When a person ate one, they would no longer need to eat for thirty days. It didn't mean they couldn't eat, only they no longer had to. Goku was sure that they would come in handy. He had packed the apples and all the other items Shennron had given him that Goku had no doubt were made of powerful magic inside the box that the Shinto priest had given him, which he had wrapped up in newspaper in order to avoid suspicion. Goku knew he wasn't brilliant. That was Gohan's job, but even he knew that carrying a solid gold box would attract some unwanted attention. Realizing that his tail was no longer in his belt loops, Goku put it back in its resting place. It felt rather uncomfortable keeping it that way for more then an hour, but some sacrifices had to be made he mused. He finished putting it in the loops just as he passed the corner leading to the adoption house.  
"Hello. How can I help you?" A kind gentle voice from beside him startled Goku. He had never been to an orphanage before. Maybe they had food here... he hadn't eaten in a long time! Shennron had probably packed the apples so he wouldn't attract so much attention with his appetite. That dragon sure was smart.  
The now child-man pulled out a piece of paper that Shennron had given him. He could read it, but it gave him a headache. The language that they used here was completely different. The Eternal Dragon had packed a wide variety of items in his package, one of which included a pair of 'hearing aids' and 'glasses' which would allow him to read and speak any language that was within Shennrons knowledge. Goku presumed that that meant pretty much all of them. He had also packed some "adoption papers" which insured Goku wouldn't be adopted at least for the next year or so, because his 'relatives' lived in a monastery in Nepal. Wherever that was, it must be pretty far from Tokyo. "I was told that I was supposed to come here and give you this."  
The old woman bent down and took the letter from Goku. She smelt like old people do when they get to a certain age, yet had a remarkable feeling of youth by the way she walked. "I see... well, I'm sure that we can take care of you until your Uncle gets here. He left a rather large sum of money for your care, and has donated more then a little money to this orphanage over the years. Terrible thing that happened to your family... Goku, I'm sure you'll get along just fine with the children. I'll go show you you're room. Oh and one more thing. What's in your bundle of newspapers? All caretakers must be made aware of any personal items."  
Panic seized Goku in its icy clutches. He had to think fast. "Umm... Its my parents."  
"What? Your parents... oh I get it. You have their ashes right? I'm so sorry for asking you, I'll be sure no one questions you about it again." With that the strange, kind lady turned and Goku followed her closely behind like a little loyal dog. The orphanage seemed rather big to Goku. Then again, his house hadn't been exactly all that big. To him, buildings should be no bigger then they needed to be. It seemed to him that this orphanage was rather practicle. He liked that. The old woman turned a corner and Goku was confronted with a giant oak double door. He could hear whispers from inside. So the children had heard of his arrival. News travels fast in small places.  
"Its late, you should get in bed. Yours is the one in the far right corner. Sleep well, tomorrow will be a big day."  
  
"Vegeta, your late! Old ki and I almost ran out of movies you took so long!" Vegeta stared indiscrutently at the ruler of the universe. He was sitting with has back to a large boulder along with Old Ki, and a t.v on the ground. Kibito had a serving tray with popcorn and drinks on it.  
"What the hell... why aren't you two fussed? Isn't that supposed to be permanent? How could you have known I was going to come here?" This was all too strange. He needed to get some answers or... he needed to bash some skulls. One of the two. To be truthful, Vegeta preferred the latter.  
Old Ki stared at Vegeta as if he was stupid, and with a handful of popcorn in his mouth he started talking to Vegeta as if he were no more then a child "Oh, well after we had watched Goku go into the Crystal Universe, we knew that he would be in need of your aid. As for the fusion, lets just say that it was... rather painful."  
"Wait a moment... Crystal Universe... I knew you wanted to get away from fighting me Kakkarot, but that's just one step too far..."  
"Well," Old Ki said with a mouthful of popcorn, "there is one way to get there I suppose, but... its difficult..."  
  
Setsuna stood guard at the gates of time, forever watching. Forever guiding. Rini had just left for the past, leaving her alone. With her help, the Scouts should be able to prevail, but it never hurt to check. Taking the time key she went up to the gate and stared into the Earth's future in one years time. And saw nothing.  
  
Shennron let out a mighty sigh. Events were happening too fast for even he to keep up. Soon... soon the final battle would be upon them. The ultimate battle between good and evil.

* * *

_Fan fictions are allot more work then I ever imagined them to be. You have no idea how different this is from what I have written on paper. In that, Gramps isn't even in the story, yet he's a character that isn't used nearly as much as he should be, and there isn't allot known about him. The show's about the Sailor Scouts, not the Shinto Priest, so I thought I'd add a little spice to this story with him. You may notice my writing improving every chapter. This is because I'm trying out new techniques. Some people may find it getting worse. Its a matter of opinion. The editing takes much more time then I thought it would. I hope that you can all be patient out there. My main concern is writing it currently, but I like to know that there are people interested in it. Hopefully you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I really think that there need to be more realistic ones out there. I'm not saying mines perfect, but lets face it people, without something disabling or preventing him he's much stronger. I'm trying to balance out the characters, but Goku will probably have the biggest role. Think of this as Dragonball Z in Sailor Moon. That make sense? I didn't think so.  
  
For all those reading this: you have no idea how different this is from my original idea. Don't get me wrong, its better with the improvements, but it will probably take a fair amount of time between postings. I like to try to produce quality work. As some of you may have discovered at one time or another, most people find it difficult to edit there own work. What I will be doing is writing the chapters, then editing them a few days latter. Most of my chapters are edited three or four times, but I know there are still mistakes in there, probably in reference to the Sailor Moon, and everything about that.  
  
I realize now that I need to edit my stories much more carefully then I previously thought. Now I know why I never got 90 in English. I never edited as well as I should have. I have to tell you, that I encourage each and every one of you peons out there reading this grand and wonderful story to review it. It makes a me feel good to know that I have readers, but even if I don't have any I'll keep on writing.  
  
This chapter I have been looking forward too... also, you may find that it will take more time for me to post new chapters because I have now added Vegeta into my story. He wasn't originally planed, and may change the character dynamic.  
  
As a side note, I can not emphasis enough: this an action adventure. I try to add some humor, and romance (not much at all!) to it, but I'm not exactly the best at doing that. Remember Read and Review!!! If you skipped over any of this story, with the exeption of the author notes, it ruins the whole plot._


	3. Future Unknown?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or Sailor Moon.  
**Chapter two is up!  
**Warning:** This is my first fan fiction. Some events pertaining to the Sailor Moon series won't make much sense, due to my incredible lack of knowledge on it. If something doesn't fit your knowledge of it, just think of it as something purposely changed for the story.. I would greatly appreciate it if you would be specific when commenting on something. Please don't go "horrible spelling dude" that doesn't help me at all. Remember: I cant fix what I don't know is wrong!  
  
You don't need to read the author comments if you don't want to. Their not necessary for the story, but rather a type of vent for me. Their in italics at the very bottom. You can't miss them if you want to read them. This story takes place right after Dragonball GT.  
  
And now, your featured presentation:  
  
Chapter Three:

Future Unknown?

Setsuna screamed in a timeless way. A century may have passed as easily as a second to her. The only way she had kept her sanity was by seeing into the future and ensuring that the events she wanted to happen occurred. There was only one thing that could cause this kind of catastrophe. Although she had expected something to come, she hadn't been prepared for this. She had presumed it would come from a different timeline, or dimension not a different universe. Some kind of being or object was in this universe that shouldn't be. Clearly the only course of action was to warn the Scouts.... yet she didn't want the Inners more paranoid then they had already grown. With Rini entering there time, it could only complicate matters. Her only choice was to go warn the Outers. They had always been more level headed. The guardian of time's face twisted with guilt. She really should warn Serena... yet something told her not to. The Inners would need to keep their heads about. Something evil was coming.  
  
"...and that's why we want you going to bed earlier from now on. We cant have you falling asleep all the time any more. Your a big girl, you should know how to take care of yourself..." Serena fumed as her parents droned on and on. Luna was an evil cat. Forget guardian, she had made it her personal job to get her kicks out of Serena's worry and panic. Apparently, Mina had told her parents that she had collapsed in the middle of the sidewalk and started snoring. Imagine. She truthfully wasn't sure if the drunk lecture would be any worse then the 'get more sleep or you'll never see your friends again' lecture. Glancing from the corner of her eye, she could see Luna in the shadows, with her eyes glowing and a big cheesy grin on her face. She was going to kill that cat...  
  
"Rise and shine boys, its time to get up for school!" Goku groaned and rolled over. School. He should have known that Shennron would have enrolled him in that. Great. Goku hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. During the night he had received constant questions about where he came from, and what it was like there, how funny his accent was, why he wore glasses and other such things. It had taken a good deal of explaining, and some of the questions Goku didn't know the answers too. So instead of answering them he told them of the 'legend' of the Dragonballs, and how it was a tale passed down throughout the generations in his family. It was a long story, and well before he was done all of the kids had fallen asleep. But Goku couldn't. The time difference between this world and his was huge. By the time he had fallen asleep, it was five in the mourning. Back home, it would have been about ten at night. Goku was sure that he was going to suffer today for that. He still had to find the Elementalists, and with school... that might be difficult. No wonder Shennron had warned him he wouldn't have time to teach anyone. Pulling one of his gi's on Goku looked in the mirror, and sweat dropped. His glasses were thick with a large frame to support them. The hearing aid actually was hard to notice unless you were looking for it. The children were trailing out of the large sleeping chamber, so Goku followed suit. They were all wearing matching clothing. Sure, he may look a little strange in his bright orange training outfit with thick glasses and hearing aids, but it was better then not being able to understand anything.  
  
Goku couldn't believe it. He had been at school for only an hour and already he was disliking it. First off, the breakfast they had served was pathetic by his standards. The food wasn't bad, it was the quantity that got him. Why, he couldn't understand how anyone in the room was still alive if they had been eating such meager portions for more then a day. Good thing he had a couple more apples left. Goku shifted uncomfortably in his new clothes. Apparently this 'school' required each student to dress the same. Something they called a dress code. Goku was only fortunate that he was able to play the 'foreign exchange student' card. The math that they were covering was amazing! He never had known that you could 'multiply' and 'divide' something without either a sword or the Dragonballs. Sitting in the very back of the classroom, Goku had learned that if he was asked a question, all he had to do was say that he couldn't understand it, and the teacher would let him be. They were covering all this strange stuff, like 'geography'. Goku understood what it meant, and when he had asked where the West Capital was, the teacher pointed to some city called 'Washington D.C.' Clearly, the cities and landscape where very different here. Slightly curios Goku wondered if this world had a King. It didn't really matter though. From what Goku could tell most of the kids just simply slept through class. No wonder Gohan loved school so much. All you did was sleep in it. Taking his textbook, Goku used his hands as a cushion and gently nodded off following the example of his classmates.  
  
Rini sat alone in the middle of a park bench. It seemed odd that the park would be this empty midday, but that was better for her anyway. She had to go and meet with the Sailor Scouts. They had to be warned of the upcoming events. Hoping off the bench she realized something very important. She had no idea where she was.  
  
Watching Rei emerge from the room with the Sacred Fire shacking her head, Mina couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. She had been working ever since they finished school to discover why Gramps was so busy all of a sudden. It had all started when they brought that boy over, so Rei had got Ami's help to research about him. It turned out his parents had died in an explosion, and he had been sent to the orphanage until his Uncle from Nepal got here to take him. It all seemed rather suspicious to Mina, but she didn't voice it aloud. Nepal was in the Himalayans, which was about as remote and far away as a person could get. Then there was the matter of the Golden Ball, as they were now calling it. Through extensive research in some of the oldest books in the library, they had discovered that it was supposed to be the key to unlocking some sort of demonic dragon, or the eternal guardian of Earth who will grant you a wish. Of course, there was a factory in America which made them by the millions, so it was rather unlikely that his ball was the real deal. Still... so many things about him seemed strange. He had a accent that Mina had never heard before, and he had the strangest eyes. What kind of journey could give him eye's of steal sheltered behind such a innocent face? He seemed to have an aura of goodness around him, more then anyone she had ever met before. The Senshi of love had no doubt that this boy had a pure heart. Yet, if his heart was so pure, why hadn't the heart snatchers gone after him? So much was strange about him...  
"Well, if the Sacred Fire can't identify this person then we have to- who are you?"  
Mina turned her head in the direction of the wide eyed Ami. There in the doorway stood Serena, but no no more then a little girl. Openly letting her jaw drop she quickly composed herself. This could be an enemy from the Negaverse. Then the little girl spoke up and ran directly towards Serena. "Mommy!" she cried as she pounced on the poor confused girl. The silence in the room as she sat on Serena's lap hugging her tight enough to strangle her was so loud it devoured whatever words she was saying. Serena had some explaining to do...  
  
The sound of a loud bell made Goku wake with a start. Eager now-alert students ran for the door creating a jam. One of the students who had been sitting beside him, and who he recognized from the orphanage grabbed his arm. "Schools over! It's time to get out of here! Oh, by the way, my name's Ormus.  
"Thanks for telling me Ormus. My names Goku." Goku smiled. He always liked meeting new friends.  
"Well, come on, we got to get out of hear! See you later tonight." With that Ormus ran off out the door. Grabbing his books, Goku started to walk towards the door when the voice of his teacher... Mrs. Something or other, interrupted him.  
"Son Goku, I'd like to have a little talk with you..." Goku gulped. This didn't sound good.  
  
Goku frowned. Apparently you weren't supposed to sleep in class. After school, the teacher had held him back to talk to him about how he had to pay attention if he wanted to learn anything. Goku didn't say anything. If he told the teacher that everything he had ever learned over the course of his lifetime conflicted with what they were teaching here, he would only get in trouble. Goku wasn't too worried though. Apparently the Eternal Dragon had donated what was considered a considerable amount of money. In this world, if you came from a 'rich' family they didn't care how bad you did in school, they still gave you good marks. The whole currency system here was very strange. All these 'dollars' and 'cents' they were all to confusing. Zeni made sense. It was simple. Something was a hundred Zeni, he could understand. If something was a dollar ninety nine, who knew how much that was? Goku wasn't all that sure about how much money Shennron had donated, but it must have been a considerable amount. Everyone treated him strangely. They considered him an outsider, someone who wasn't one of them. Ormus had been the only one that simply hadn't asked him what it was like where he came from. If only they knew how right they were. Not only was he an alien, but he was from a different universe! Children always have strong instincts he reflected. Most adults learn to block them out as 'silliness', but Goku knew better. That was why he stronger then Vegeta. Vegeta refused to believe or accept anything that he didn't like. Then there was the technology on this world. It was far behind anything he had expected. Why, they didn't even have capsules! There was a benefit to that he mussed chuckling. At least there wouldn't be any evil androids to battle....  
  
Although Shennron had packed Nimbus and his power pole, he had told him in his letter that he should be cautious about how he used them. Both Shennron and the Shinto Priest seemed to indicate that there was a way to sense magical energy. Logically, it should be similar to how he sensed ki. With all these restrictions Goku wasn't sure how he was supposed to defeat Chaos. It seemed as if all his tools would attract some sort of enemy of one kind or another. Whatever he did, he would work to only use ki as a last resort. After all, the best way to learn about something is by practice. Besides, powering up would simply attract too much unwanted attention. If he went full power, every being in this galaxy would feel it- ki sensitive or not! The thought of unwanted attention made Goku laugh. If Shennron hadn't wanted him on the front page of every newspaper he should have given him a different role. It actually reminded him of Gohan when- a cry of help interrupted Goku's thoughts. If Shennron was right, that meant the Elementalists would be there soon too...  
  
Sneaking through the bushes Goku winced as he got another one of those thorns stuck in his hand. The priest had called them Pargonshin plants, and they really hurt! Pulling it out before his head exploded Goku lay crouched in the tall grass starring at the giant pink blob. Apparently it had frightened off some young girls who had been on the bench talking. Unless it tried to hurt someone, Goku planned on staying here, hidden in the bushes. He had to learn about magic quick, and the best way would be if he had a little demonstration...  
  
Vegeta stared at the Supreme Ki. He couldn't be serious. The very idea of going to such a sacred and hallowed place made shivers go up his spine. No Saiyin for millennia had even attempted that journey. He thought about turning back. With instant transmission it wouldn't take long. All who had before that time died trying. No one knew why, but they never could make it to the Gateway. No one could. "Your kidding right? There's no way I can travel to the Supreme Port by myself! Why, my father told me it would take his entire army a hundred years to make the journey."  
"Well Vegeta, that's not entirely true. In order for you to reach it, you must first travel through the Halls of Eternity. At the very end of the hallway there is a doorway that leads to the portal. Unfortunately it is guarded by the Ancients, and you will need to know your true reason for entry into the Supreme Port in order to pass from this realm to another."  
He had to get Kakkarot back, even if he had to go through the Halls of Eternity. Vegeta sighed. Nothing was ever easy.  
  
Peering out of the bushes, watching the pink blob. Now closer, he could see more of the details. It had the same pink tint that buu had, but its energy- its ki energy at least, was non existent. If Goku hadn't been starring at it, he wouldn't have believed that there was anything there. Sensing peoples energy had become as much a part of him as his sight. When one of his senses didn't agree with the other, it meant that something was very wrong. If what the priest and Shennron had told him was correct, that meant that this monster was composed solely of magic. Holding the Four Star Dragonball in one hand, running his hands over the finely detailed sphere Goku knew that although Shennron had left him on an alien world, he hadn't left him defenseless. Goku's attacks could hurt it... except the power pole...  
  
Serena, Rei, Mina, and Ami had just finished their meeting and were walking through the park towards the arcade when their conversation was interrupted by a scream and a cry for help. "What was that? It sounded like it came from the park." Ami cried.  
"I don't know," Rei coldly shot back, "but I intend to find out!" With that, the she ran off in the direction of the cry.  
"Your so mean Rei, wait for me!" Ami cried after her as she too started to run off.  
Serena was walking towards the arcade, talking to Mina about the new Sailor V game. "So, Ami what do you think? Ami... Oh, I hate it when you guys go off without me. I'm telling Luna after this!"  
"Wow Serena, that guy looks just like my old boyfriend... Serena?"  
  
Goku couldn't believe it. Just moments after the scream of help from one of the pedestrians, these four girls showed up in ridiculously short miniskirts wielding no visible weapons. The very sight of the girls was enough to send Goku into hysterical laughter. This universe... first Sailor girl scouts, now cheerleaders... what a strange place. Each girl had a different colored dress. The girls couldn't have been out of high school. Sure Goku had expected fashion to be different... but this was a little much. They were worse then Gohan! As if to reinforce this thought, the one in the white dress stood infront of the other three and cried out in an earsplitting voice, "Evil pink slime ball, parks are a place of peace not of destruction! In the name of the moon, I punish you!" A large sweat drop appeared on Goku's forehead. So this world had a moon. That meant he would have to be careful... all this excitement had made him forget about his tail. Uncoiling it from his waist, he gently massaged it, still laughing gently. He needed to wait for the Elementalists. These girls must be their cheerleaders or something. That was what the Ginu force was for Frezia he reflected. Sure they had been dangerous, but they had spent more time working on routines to make Frezia laugh then train to become strong. The blond girl was now doing a complex area of hand motions, and saying words that Goku didn't really hear. It didn't matter. Sounded like moon something magic... wait a second. Magic...  
  
Sailor Moon stood infront of the mountain of pink jelly and gasped. Her attack hadn't even phased the monster. Not only that, but this monster was letting out more negative energy then any being she had ever fought from the Negaverse. Whatever it was, the sheer presence of it left a foul evil taste in her mouth. "Mercury, you got any information on it yet?"  
"Well... yes, I suppose I do. My computer says that its weak against everything."  
Sailor Moon stared at her. "It's weak against everything? This is going to be easier then I thought..."  
Ami sweat droped "Well... there's one other thing. Its also strong against everything."  
Mars turned and spun around "If that's the case, lets just blast it with everything we got!"  
  
Goku stared. These girls... they weren't cheerleaders. Sure, the attacks weren't all that strong, but they showed great technique. Most of the hand gestures were probably more superstition and tradition then based on necessity. Goku didn't need to hold his hands out to do a ki blast. He could simply call it up into the position of the attack. Using his hands to make ki blasts was a tradition. Once a person reached a certain level of control, they no longer needed to use their hands. These girls had probably been taught to attack that way. It was rather inefficient, and even a moderately fast enemy would be able to attack them while they were dancing ahead of them. Shennron had told him that ki couldn't block magic, and magic couldn't block ki... that meant these girls could be dangerous to him. Mind you, magic can't block ki, so who would be able to win? Goku was fairly certain his speed was great enough to block any attack they sent at him, but you never could be sure...  
  
It was the largest meeting under one roof ever "We gather in the place between worlds. The place our ancestors only dreamed of going to. We gather today in the Halls of the Ancients. And now, for the first time, all members are present! For the first time we meet in the Chamber of Magi!" Gramps screamed out his words. Now was not a time to be timid. "This is a time of great change. The honored council has informed me that already the Rift has started to crack." Loud gasps filled the room. "I myself have seen the Dragons Seal on a letter that a small boy was carrying. We all know what this means. The day our ancestors have labored so hard for is upon us. Countless leaders before me have worked over the millennia for this moment, yet we are still unprepared." Looking over the thousands of people, Gramps saw nods of agreement. Each one was dressed in black robes with their hoods drawn up. Secrecy was no longer an issue. In order to enter this room, one had to be a wizard, and sworn to protect the multiverse from Chaos. They had their hoods drawn up to honor all the years of suffering that their forefathers had endured during the cursed Silver Millennium. "Now that the Rift has cracked, Chaos will come. There is no doubt." This was the largest meeting ever. It may be the last meeting ever. Gramps didn't have time to reflect more on that. His life was sworn to the Order. "We must prepare for the coming battle. Brandish your swords and ready your steeds my comrades, for too soon will the trumpets call, and for the first and last time the world will witness the awesome power of The Order of Wizards!"  
  
Goku knew he should stop laughing. If he wasn't careful one of the Elementalists would hear him. He refused to think of them as Sailor Scouts. The idea of them being sailors was just too funny. Just looking at them and thinking that was enough to send him bawling over on his side. Wiping tears from his eyes he tried to focus on the battle. These girls weren't all that bad in the area of technique as far as Goku could tell. Each of the attacks had a certain finance to it, and were artfully executed. It seemed like the biggest thing they lacked was experience, and there was only one way to get it. Each one of the Elementalists used a type of power- fire, water, love, or moon magic. The last two confused Goku the most. How could love hurt anyone? And as for moon magic... well it was possible. Strange and unlikely, yes, but this wasn't his world. He had to keep an open mind. Things not possible where he came from may be ordinary here. One of the girls cried something about a love chain. Maybe... maybe there was another group of Elementalists. Goku knew he wasn't the only person on his Earth that used ki. Although it wasn't common, thousands of people used small amounts of it. Most of those had a power under fifty, but it was still significant. These girls were each a little more powerful then Master Roshi. Master Roshi had been the strongest human before Krillian... he had to keep an eye out. Maybe there was another group that could teach him... or maybe he could try teaching himself.  
  
Luna crept slowly through the Pargonshin patch. It was rare to see so many in one place. While watching the Sailor Scouts battle the monster, she had heard some rather evil laughing coming from the bush. The kind that told her that someone though the Scouts were a joke. No one on this planet would believe that except someone aligned to the Negaverse. That meant that a Negaminion, perhaps this creatures master was watching the fight. The diabolical laughter now changed into vicious chuckling. She had to find out who the new enemy was. The chuckling was getting louder. She was close now. Moving her head to see past a branch Luna was shocked to discover a small boy on his stomach watching the battle... and chuckling. The Negaverse must be getting desperate to send their children.  
  
The girl in the blue skirt yelled something about bubbles, and sure enough a thick fog covered the monster. Now intently focused on the battle, Goku watched not with his eyes, but with his senses. The attack felt nothing like ki. Ki was a persons life force. Magic was... something else. Death energy? It was worth a try at any rate. Looking deep within himself Goku found a pocket of death... and called it up into his hand as a ball of power. Goku sweat droped. That wasn't magic...  
  
Luna stared in horror as the small child held out his hands and a dark ball of... something appeared. Dark energy meant Negaverse, and this... energy ball was casting its black light upon everything near it. The thing that scared Luna was that she couldn't sense it. Whatever kind of Nega energy he was using, it felt to her as if nothing was there at all.  
  
Goku frowned. That wasn't magic. That was simply reverse ki. Allot of his enemy's used it, like Buu, Baby, and even Frezia, although he had used more of a mix. That made your ki attacks purple. Using that kind of ki made him feel all dirty, as if it was evil or something, but Goku knew better. The unknown is always evil until we know what it is, although he probably should refrain from using that type of ki...  
  
Luna sat very, very still. Whoever this new enemy was, he was very dangerous. Why the Negaverse hadn't sent him out before to fight Luna wasn't sure, but she knew one thing: she had to get closer. Creeping out of the bushes she made a pathetic meow, walking over to the Nega... General? Luetent? There was no way to tell. He wasn't in traditional Negaverse clothes, he was wearing a orange training gi. Probably his disguise.  
  
No... magic was something else. Something he couldn't touch, so he should try to call nothing. Looking deep within himself, Goku searched for the biggest spot of nothing he could. A small black cat crept up to him, and without even meaning to, Goku's thoughts changed to that of cats. Still trying to do magic, Goku tried to summon nothing, but he couldn't stop thinking about cats...  
  
Luna couldn't believe what this child was attempting to do. No one since the fall of the Silver Millennium had the power of the mind. Not even the Sailor Scouts, who were the reincarnated version of the most powerful sorceress's could do that. Luna had to admit, that they were only a shades of the original power that the Scouts held, yet they still had memories to do some of the most powerful magic in the universe, they only lacked the power. What this boy was doing... was impressive. Sailor Saturn would probably be able to do this kind of magic- she had enough power. It might kill her trying to do it, but she probably could. Yet, this boy was doing it without any guidance. If Saturn had tried, there would be no waste energy like the kind the boy was creating.  
  
Sailor Mar's eye's widened to the size of dinner plates. Someone was using a powerful magic... and they were very close. Looking at her fellow Scouts, Rei knew that they too sensed it. Whatever it was, it meant only one thing: trouble. A giant bolt of white energy shooting up into the sky confirmed her suspicion. Trouble.  
  
Goku panicked. This wasn't supposed to happen. He felt his energy draining away at an alarming rate, yet... it wasn't his ki energy that was draining. Still didn't matter he reflected. Whatever was draining, it felt just as exhausting as every fight he had ever done combined. If he didn't stop it now, well... he might not be able to complete Shennron's mission. Trying to stop the power, Goku opened his hand and allowed the Four Star Dragonball to rest between his two hands. Maybe Shennron would hear his cry for help. Using the last of his 'energy', and even a bit more that he didn't know he had he desperately sent a message to the Eternal Dragon wherever he may be. Help.  
  
Luna gasped. The boy had collapsed. He didn't have the power to summon a Familiar or Guardian. That was a little reassuring. If he couldn't even get through the first phase of the spell... well, Luna didn't know that anyone could be that weak. Something was wrong though. The summoning ceremony hadn't stopped, and yet, the portal was still getting power from somewhere. Looking around desperately for the source of its energy Luna stared at the glowing ball in the boy's hands. A thin line of magical power speed off from the golden ball into the portal, and the waste energy, the bolts of white power disappeared. This was bad. The summoning spell had finished. Luna had no idea how the boy was still alive, or how he had completed the spell so quickly when the easiest part, the first phase had taken up all his power, but it didn't matter. She had to get the Scouts out of here. There was no telling what the boy had summoned.  
  
Sailor Moon was just about to reach the bushes when she saw Luna run out, and the lightning show stop. Whatever Luna had been doing, she was going to have to explain. "Come on girls, lets get Luna! I want to know what that was about, and she's the only one that can tell us." Now running after the dastardly cat, she quickly glanced over her shoulder to check if her fellow Scouts were behind her. They were, but Rei, Mina, and Ami had detransformed. She had forgot about that...  
  
Goku stared at the clouds. He didn't know how long he had lain on the ground starring at the white fluffy shapeless objects. When he had fallen on the ground, he knew that he had to hold on the the Dragonball. The feeling of something rough and wet on his cheek made him jump. He felt better now... but it was already sunset. When he had fallen down, it had been just before noon. He had been lying on the ground for hours. The sound of a familiar voice made him spin. "You will do great things young one. You have more power and potential then you may ever realize." Shennlong. He was back...  
  
"...so anyway Vegeta, just make sure you take the third door on the right past the first then turn left at the next junction." Vegeta couldn't believe it. Yemma had droned on for hours about how to get to the Supreme Port. There had to be an easier way... Vegeta suspected that he was being sent the longest way that the Ki's could possibly give him. It sounded like it would take years to get over. He would show them. "I'll be sure that you'll get a map of the route tomorrow. Are you sure you want to do this Vegeta? No mortal has ever succeeded in reaching the Supreme Port alive." Vegeta couldn't take it anymore  
"I am no ordinary mortal. I am Prince Vegeta, of the Royal house. I am no ordinary mortal." Yemma sometimes got too stuck up on him being 'immortal'.  
Yemma frowned as if considering something. "I can not emphasize enough the importance of not opening any of the doors. Even I do not know where most of them go. If you get lost in the wrong universe, or dimension, it may be impossible to reach you. Oh, and there is one other thing. If you die in another universe, you go to there Otherworld." Yemma leaned very close to the edge of his giant desk. "Most don't have one. That means that if you die, no one can ever bring you back." Vegeta shivered. The things he did for that fool...  
_  
I wouldn't have believed it before, but I finally ran out of creative juice, and went back to the paper. Fortunately, I have enough events built up from the last chapter, and my rough draft, that I won't be getting desperate anytime soon. I didn't know it took so long to write so little. Now that I have more of an idea of the work and effort involved I give all you authors out there as salute! For your hard work and dedication, you are the kind of people society is looking for! Good job, and keep it up!_  
_  
If you like the story so far, then Chapter Four is going to be a real treat. I may be a little cynical about the Moon Kingdom, but it sure makes a great story. Remember: Pessimist is a word Optimists use to describe Realists.  
  
I have allot of plans for the final battle. Trust me, it will be very original, or weird, if you've found the story strange up till now, the final battle will seem really weird to you. For those of you who may not get it yet: I will not make this a romance. It's supposed to be an action adventure, and really think about it. The Sailor Scouts are teenagers. Goku and Vegeta are well, allot older then that. In many countries around the world, a romance with people forty years older is illegal. Universally, its wrong.  
  
Sorry about not adding more about Vegeta in the last chapter, believe me, he'll be more involved later on. Still not sure how that will work, but by then I'm sure I'll have an idea or two.  
  
Again, I'm trying to add humor to this story, but my humors weird. You may not find it funny, or you may. It doesn't really matter. There's not much in there in the first place. Sorry for the short chapters.__  
_  



	4. The Cavalry Arrives

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or Sailor Moon  
**Chapter three is up!**  
Warning:** This is my first fan fiction. Some events pertaining to the Sailor Moon series won't make much sense, due to my incredible lack of knowledge on it. If something doesn't fit your knowledge of it, just think of it as something purposely changed for the story.. I would greatly appreciate it if you would be specific when commenting on something. Please don't go "horrible spelling dude" that doesn't help me at all. Remember: I cant fix what I don't know is wrong!  
  
You don't need to read the author comments if you don't want to. Their not necessary for the story, but rather a type of vent for me. Their in italics at the very bottom. You can't miss them if you want to read them. This story takes place right after Dragonball GT.  
  
And now, your feature presentation

The Cavalry ArrivesVegeta was going through hell to get to this hall. Literally. Yemma had told him that in order to reach the entrance to the 'Halls of Eternity' he would have to go through the lower levels of hell. Apparently they're were different levels to it. The entrance was on the very last one naturally. "Ahhhhhhhhh the pain... again, again, again!!! Time for Teletubbie hug!" Vegeta shivered. Whatever those demonic teletubies got down here, it wasn't half as bad as the stuff they inflicted on those around them.  
"Why if it isn't my little monkey friend Vegeta. Do a trick Vegeta, and I'll make your time here more pleasant..." This time Vegeta smirked. He had been wanting to do this for sooo long. Sticking his one hand out, and pointing at Frezia so his hand remotely resembled a gun Vegeta said the one word he had been longing to say to the creepy cross dressing lizard for decades.  
"Bang." With that word he poured enough ki to destroy Perfect cell into a tiny finger beam. "Opps. Did I do that? Better luck next time lizard." Making sure he walked on the now unconscious Frezia he continued on. In hell they couldn't die. In some ways he envied Piccilo. He got to have fun with all these guys all the time.  
"So what kind of trouble did Goku get into this time?" Vegeta swung his head around. He had forgotten that Piccilo was with him. Blasted green bean.  
"That fool Kakkarot managed to get himself lost in another universe when he agreed to go with that demonic dragon Shennron." Vegeta couldn't help but show a hint of anger. Sometimes Kakkarot could be so stupid.  
"What! He went to another universe. Figures. Just like Goku, not a care in the world, not even for his own safety." From the corner of his eye, Vegeta could see Piccilo shake his head. He was wrong about that. Goku did care, maybe too much. IF Goku didn't care, he would have been able to conquer the Earth long ago. Clearly he cared, probably more then anyone would ever know. Vegeta smiled. Killing Frezia had really made him feel better.  
  
Luna snickered evilly. She couldn't have planned it better herself. Apparently, Setsuna had sent Rini from the future to the past, which was their present. The more she thought about that, the more confused she became. It didn't matter though, the point was that Rini had run too Serena in the middle of a Scout meeting and called her 'mommy'. Luna had almost balled over laughing when she saw Rei's face. She most have thought that Serena had adopted her or something. Serena hadn't said a single word for the next hour after she found out that she would have a daughter with Darien. Rini had told them of a future which Luna hoped could be changed. If they defeated the Negaverse now, then in the future, they wouldn't have enough forces to fight the Moon Kingdom. Then, Serena would be able to travel to the Royal City, and populate it again. Soon, all too soon the world would tremble before the almighty Moon Kingdom. And this time, Prince would not be able to save them. If only Darien had been there when Rini had come. Too bad he was still on a camping trip with some of his friends from work. Speaking of that, he should be back any day now...  
  
"This is as far as I can take you Vegeta. I have to ask you one thing." Vegeta stared at the giant iron door. It had to be at least fifty feet tall. Feeling smaller then usual, the prince of Saiyin straightened his back slightly.  
"What would that be green bean? I don't have all day, I need to get Kakkarot before my supper gets cold." Vegeta smirked. Today would have been Chili night. He hated all the human food, but Bulma insisted that 'her children' weren't going to be eating any raw, tender juicy flesh. The very thought made Vegeta's mouth water.  
"I just want you to... take care. You may be Goku's last hope. If you screw up, he'll be doomed to spend eternity wherever he may have ended up." The the stupid Nameks deep voice echoed through his mind. Curling his tail around his waist, Vegeta gave the stupid Namek a wink. When he got back, he was going to pay him a visit, and the green bean knew that. Then, without another word he opened the doors, and for the first time in many years, the tortured souls got a taste of a light so bright... that even the Ki's refused to enter. Vegeta steeped in, and screamed. The door closed, and the most evil powerful beings in the universe sighed in relief.  
  
"Class, I'd like you to welcome a new student. Her name is... Rini. So, Rini, would you like to tell the class about yourself?" The teachers loud monotone voice managed to distract Goku from his train of thought. He didn't know what had happened last night. He had been watching the Elementalists, and tried to do some magic, and a cat had distracted him. The next thing he knew, he felt his power draining from his body and then everything went dark. Something wet and rough had waken him up, and then Shennlong, the evil shadow dragon had told him that he was going to do great things. Very strange.  
"Well, I'm seven years old, and I like to play Sailor V games." Goku's head twisted. That name, Sailor V... that could be the name of one of those 'Sailor Scouts' the thought was enough to bring a broad grin to his face. Even Gohan had chosen a better name. It seemed to command great respect in this world. On his world, The Z team had been more or less a secrete, with only the occasional rumor of its existence. It had been composed completely of guys except Android 18, and they had used ki. On this world, it seemed to be the reverse. The guardians were all woman, who were well known by the public, and they appeared to use magic. Goku wasn't sure that the 'Sailor Scouts' and the Elementalists were the same yet. It seemed to strange for any serious organization devoted to the worlds safety to be so public, and... silly. Even Captain Ganu had taken battles more seriously.  
"Rini, why don't you take a seat over there, across from... Goku, our foreign exchange student from," the teachers face scrunched up in confusion "where are you from Goku?"  
Goku panicked. He had been studying the notes about the life Shennron had given him, but he hadn't gotten that far. Yet... yes, that would work. From experimenting with the 'hearing aids' Shennron had given him, he removed the left one from his ear. Now his speech would be half whatever they spoke here, and half... what was his language called? Didn't matter. "I come from land of great forest and mountains. I came here to the darkness because I told there need here." Goku smiled. He couldn't understand what he had said, and that probably meant that they couldn't either...  
"Umm... okay Goku. As you can see, Goku is still working on learning our language. We are all to be very patient with him for the next few months until his Uncle comes to pick him up. You can sit down now Rini." The teachers face showed clear confusion. Maybe he should leave the second 'hearing aid' out all the time at school. The blond little girl sat down suspiciously across from him. She was getting her books out, and it looked like the class was about to start reading time. Perfect. Grabbing one of the ancient hard covered books that Shennron had sent him, Goku didn't even notice the gasps of awe from the class. Shennron had told him that the books might get some attention, but unless one was magically sensitive, he would be able to simply say it was a family heirloom. Even if they were, it seemed like a good reason to Goku. Raising his voice slightly he decided that an explanation was in order.  
"This book my Great Grandpa's. He let me keep it when..." the class nodded in understanding, and even the little blond girl across from him softened her suspicious glare. Peering to his side, Goku was surprised to see Ormus with the widest eye's he had ever seen. It was almost as if he recognized the book. Dismissing it as pure paranoia, Goku opened the first page. 'The History of the Moon Kingdom' Sounded interesting...  
  
Rini stared in shock. That boy had a copy of the Moon Kingdoms history. Why... she had thought only mommy had one. Mommy had told her that she had the last surviving copy. Maybe this little boy had given it to her... but she doubted that. The copy she had looked at was in far worse condition, and the future wasn't all that far away, considering that book must already be two thousand years old. From her seat across from the boy she could feel traces of magic stronger then anything she had ever imagined wafting from that book. The book itself was only slightly more magical then a brick, but the trace magic coming from it... if the power put into whatever spell had been caste on that book had been put into a attack... the Earth wouldn't be here... the sound of a giant explosion and the screams of children distracted her. She needed to transform now! The book could wait till later. People were in danger!  
  
Goku's eye's widened. He had just opened his book when an explosion had ripped through the back corner of the classroom, near him. Plaster and drywall sprayed him like giant hailstones. Dust filled the air so thick that he couldn't see anything. Using his senses Goku tried to sense the monsters power, but he couldn't. Probably made of magic, he mused. That was bad. It meant none of his Ki attacks would work on it. There was worse news though, the monster was walking in through the nice hole it had created in the back of the classroom. Goku could hear someone shout something about magic, and then a flash. So, one of the Elementalists were hear already. Even though Goku couldn't sense magic he knew that one Elementalists wouldn't be able to defeat this monster. He wasn't ready yet... but he had to. Grabbing the Four Star Dragonball he held it high in the air with his one hand, and he put his other on his heart. Whispering so no one else could hear, "I have passed your tests, and pledged myself to your cause... now arise Shennlong, and grant me my reward..." Goku felt his child body rise into the air. Energy crackled all around him. Goku wasn't all that worried though. They were ki bolts, so no one would sense them. The dust circled around him from some invisible wind creating a barrier that even Goku couldn't see past. He could feel himself returning to his adult body. What some might consider giant muscles bulged on his body, and a thick brown fur covered him, and his tail moved freely behind him. His shirt had changed to a small vest, and his pants had grown exceptionally baggy, gently blowing around in a wind that wasn't there. He was in his Super Saiyin Four body, without the power. It made sense for a disguise. Everyone would be looking for an adult, when he would be a kid.  
  
Mini Moon's head spun around. She had just felt a huge amount of power put into a transformation. Maybe Saturn had arrived after all. But she doubted it. Whatever transformation took place, she couldn't feel whoever it was anymore. Now that the dust had settled, she got a good look at the monster. It looked surprisingly like the one Luna had described the night before. It was just a huge ball of pink slime, although, the way Luna had described it, she had expected it to have a rough look. The surface of the jelly on this monster looked as smooth as skin. The monster moved with more of a flow too, then Luna had described. Looked like the Negaverse was getting it right. The sheer amount of evil coming from this monster was enough to leave a foul taste in her mouth. The creature wasn't overly powerful, but alone...  
  
Vegeta slowly opened his eye's. Stupid blinding light. The iron door had closed behind him classically before he had been able to back out. Classic. The sound of a hundred voices all in harmony broke his internal cursing. "Prince Vegeta... we are the Ancients... you walk among halls no mortal before has ever been allowed to even glance upon. Not even your 'Supreme Ki' has access to this. We know of your predicament dear Prince. Yet we must all the same ask you the question. Answer truthfully. If you can not, you will be sent to discover the answer for your quest." Vegeta cursed. That annoying harmonic voice. Sounded like a hundred old fogies yelling at him.  
"Listen you, I need to go to wherever Kakkarot is, because he needs to live up to his responsibilities. His blasted wife, and his kids. Now let me go get the fool, before I blast you're nonexistent body to the next dimension!" This was getting annoying.  
"That is not the correct answer. We know of the situation, even though you do not. Use the time we have granted you to look within yourself... more rests on your success then you know Prince Vegeta...  
The world was going that blasted burning white again. Cursing all the way Vegeta felt his body being torn apart...  
Vegeta awoke cursing. He liked that. It had taken years of practice, but he had managed to learn how to curse in his sleep. It always made his day feel brighter when his blasted woman complained about it in the mourning. Opening his eye's slightly Vegeta frowned. He remembered the world having more colors before... blasted hallway voice had made him go partially blind! Everything was more bright, and solid. It was as if shadows started and ended at a set point. The sound of a young woman's voice distracted him.  
"Who do you think you are, no men are allowed in the Royal Palace except for the King. You are in violation of section twenty three, paragraph four of 'appropriate conduct' of the Royal Palace. Surrender now, and your sentence may be lighter." Hmmm... surrender eh? Cracking his knuckles slightly Vegeta pushed himself off the cold stone floor. Stupid 'Ancients' had sent him sprawled out on the ground! The indignity was enough to fuel Vegeta's rage. How dare they treat him, the Prince of Saiyin like some kind of rag doll. Then there was this woman. He had no idea where the blasted 'ell he was, but it was as if the 'Ancients' had put a huge blanket over his Ki sense. He could sense every stupid animal on the pathetically small planet. After visiting enough worlds, Vegeta could tell how big a planet was just by the gravity. This one had to be only one sixth of the Earth. That wasn't any bigger then the moon! Pushing himself up onto his hands and knees Vegeta slowly uncurled his tail from his waist. It felt sooooo good to stretch his tail. He still had pod cramps.  
"...well, do you surrender, or do you wish me to call the Sailor Scouts?" Ignoring the woman, Vegeta surveyed his surroundings. He was in a unusually dark corner. Even with his Saiyin eyesight, it was tough to see his hand when he held it only a few feet from his face. Hopefully, these aliens couldn't see better then the average human. That meant that they still didn't know what he looked like, and would make a search for him difficult. If all he had to do was get out of the Palace to make them happy, then perhaps Kakkarot would be seeing him soon. Vegeta looked at his options. He could... surrender to this woman, fight the girl scouts, or escape. Previous encounters with alien cultures told Vegeta that the first two options were ones he should try to avoid. Vegeta was more then a little suspicious that the 'Ancients' had sent him to another universe. If any trading world had an elite guard that were girl scouts in the North Galaxy, or any other for that matter, Vegeta was confident he would have heard about it. The fact that they had sent him to a world were girl scouts in little boats were feared just made Vegeta more angry. He had come to get Kakkarot so he could have a fight, and maybe even die in battle. Kakkarot always attracted trouble.  
"...guards! Get Sailor Mars, she knows how to handle rebellious men." Hmm... seemed as though this was a rather feminist world. That may make escape difficult. He had to get out. But how?  
  
"Sir," at the sound of Cain's voice Gramp's put down his pen. He was working from the 'Chamber of Magi'. He had left Rei a note that he had left for a Shinto priest convention. It was the only thing he could think of.  
"Well lieutenant, do you have your report ready?" He had requested Cain to draw up an inventory of the Order's current deployable force.  
"Yes Sir, and I believe that we are as ready as were ever going to be. We currently have a full reserve of Sorcerers, a unit of twenty thousand. Then there is the Valkiar squad, which consist of five thousand elite horsemen. We have ten thousand Pegasus's, with a full company of riders for them. Sir Erumeneer also managed to get the first through five hundred generational Shades to agree to fight. No word yet if the others will join..." Lieutenant Tyler's voice droned on. Gramps had already read the reports. They had a hundred times the number of troops they're ancestors had expected. Mostly that was due to the fall of the Moon Kingdom. Members of the Order still talked about the bad day's, when the Moon Queen forced men to do work for nothing, how they were treated as mere breading stock. Men were nothing more then an inconvenience to the Moon Kingdom. They had been treated worse then dirt. Many starved to death on the streets, just so that not one woman would even get slightly hungry. The original founders had met in small groups. Any meeting where more then five men were present was illegal. The Queen worried about rebellions, and periodically squashed sections of the Order. The feminine utopia. The Order had worked for hundreds of years with the Negaverse to insure the Moon Kingdoms collapse. In the end, the original High Priest had caused that afoul empire to collapse upon its rotten core... The High Priest Prince himself.  
"...well Sir, do you think that were ready?" Lieutenant Tyler's voice brought him back to reality.  
"Lieutenant, I don't think the Order will ever be ready. Just remember the Order's purpose is to defend the Child Warrior foretold in the Prophecy. If we can prevent his death, then we will have succeeded in what our founding father, the High Priest Prince himself told us. Live to deny fate."  
  
Goku frowned. He had hoped that the lone Elementalists would have been able to destroy the monster. It seemed to him as though this one was slightly stronger then the last one. The girl had still been able to hurt it pretty badly though. The monster seemed to be limping more or less for a creature that didn't have legs. He couldn't really understand how 'pink sugar hearts' could hurt anything, but at the same time he did. Energy can come in any form, like Krillians 'destructo disk' without channeling energy properly, it would just spray out everywhere. These 'Sailor Scouts' must have great control to shape their attacks in such ridicules forms. It almost seemed to him that they were warning everyone that they knew what they were doing. The sheer amount of control and mental discipline required to do that impressed him. Nothing he couldn't do if he tried, but he could only do it with ki. They were using magic. Standing atop of a the school Goku smirked. Time for his grand entrance... the monster seemed to be charging up a magic attack. Taking his power pole, Goku leaped from the top of the school onto the ground cracking the cement. He forgot how heavy he was in Super Saiyin Four! Muscle weighed allot more then most realized...  
  
Rini gasped. She should be dead right now, but she wasn't. She knew that she had wounded it pretty bad, but it had surprised her with huge magic blast. Opening one of her tightly shut eye's, she saw the most muscular man ever. She didn't know that anyone could be so strong! His sheer weight had cracked the concrete, and he didn't even seem to notice. He had a strange vest on, with the oddest pants. His whole upper body was covered in a thick brown fur, and a thick brown furry tail lay lazily at his side... tail. Wait a second. This guy was some kind of Yoma. No human had a tail. Clearly the two Negaminions were having a dispute, so Mini moon quietly backed away, and then when she thought she was far enough away, she ran.  
  
The sole Saiyin on Earth sighed deeply. He had been hoping that the Elementalist would stay to help him fight the monster, but no such luck. Looks like he was alone on this one. The 'monster' had shot some sort of magic beam at the Elementalist. Goku had landed just in time to deflect the blast back at the creature with his power pole, by spinning it around rapidly so that it looked like a solid shield. Now grasping it gently in his right arm Goku stared at the monster, and charged thrusting the power pole into the pink jelly. A loud moan echoed in the partially destroyed classroom. Gripping the power pole in his left hand Goku gave the beast a might punch with his right. The monster didn't even flinch, and his arm passed right through it. That was impossible... not even Buu could just let objects go through him. Not without changing the shape of his body. Must be the whole not-made-of-ki deal. The monster now recovered from its own attack reared its head up sprayed some of its pink jelly at Goku. Leaping out of the way, the experienced warrior stared in shock at the blackboard which had been behind him. It was dissolving away. Must have been some kind of acid, he reflected. Clearly, it would only take one hit for the Jell-O monster to kill him. So far only the power pole had worked, and he doubted that he could simply beat it into a pulp. Taking the power pole, Goku used superhuman speed to get behind the monster before his image faded, and used the power pole to smack the creature high into the air. Putting his fingers to his head, Goku steadied himself and used Instant transmission to end up above the monster and smacked it down, back to the Earth. Now falling, because it would take far to much ki to fly Goku steadied the power pole in his hand, and watched as the creature hit the Earth with a sickening splat, with enough force to cause a small crater just outside the classroom. Feeling slightly guilty about how the school was now half destroyed, with a large part of the ceiling missing above his classroom, along with every desk and piece of furniture that had once occupied the room. It was hard to see the classroom, because of the thick dust cloud caused by the crater the creature had made. The wind rushed past Goku, as he continued to fall and he realized he had wasted enough time. He had to find a way to kill this creature before it got back up. The smack down had stunned it, but for how long? Goku needed some way to destroy it quick... maybe... yes, it was worth a shot at any rate. Holding the power pole between his two hands Goku called on his ki as the wind shot past him and the school grew closer...  
  
Vegeta smirked. He had only thought about how to escape for a second, but already he had so very many ideas... all of which would get too much attention. He had to get out of here to find out what was going on. When he had been getting up, he had discovered that he had been lying on top of a letter, presumably from the 'Ancients' explaining what he had to do to get out of this girl scout world. Pushing himself from his knees Vegeta stood up. He wanted to hurt this bitch more then he was going to.  
"Sit down man! You dare to stand in the presence of a woman? You will suffer for this you pathetic man." Growling dangerously Vegeta realized he was no longer wearing his 'normal' clothing, but rather his royal Saiyin battle armor, covered by a black cloak with a hood that would prevent anyone from seeing him. At least the 'Ancients' had a sense of humor. The sole Saiyin in an unknown universe in his royal armor. Funny.  
"Guards! What's taking you? I don't care if she's having supper, there's a man in the Palace! Yes, a man. Now get Sailor Mars! What the-" This woman was obviously not a fighter. She hadn't even registered when Vegeta crept along the shadows behind her and hit her hard on the back of the neck sending her unconscious. Pulling his black robes tight, Vegeta the Prince of Saiyins crept like a rat among the shadows.  
  
In the not so far reaches of space a lone manned ship shot off towards the Earth's natural satellite manned by the worlds best and brightest. "Mission control, this is Moon Explorer One reporting. Over." The small pod flew through space at speeds most could only dream of.  
"We read you Moon Explore One. Are you within sight of the ruins yet? Over." NASA had been investigating what appeared to be a large city on a previously unexplored portion of the moon.  
"Roger that mission control. Sending orbital photographs now. It appears to be a city from here. Over." And indeed it did. The 'city' seemed to have gone through some sort of war of one kind or another. Buildings had large craters on them, and using the visual enhancer some even had what Captain Drake would have sworn to be bullet holes.  
"Roger that Moon Explore. You have permission to execute landing procedures now." NASA had been studying these ruins for decades from Earth, debating whether or not they were something that should be investigated. Not if they were real, but if it was advantageous for the agency to do so.  
"Roger that mission control. Inciting landing protocol in designated area." The spacecraft wasn't actually all that small. It was in fact the largest manned lunar mission ever. It consisted of a crew of twenty, in mankind's largest recorded vessel. A bright orange flame erupted from the bottom of the ship as it descended towards the moon. When the ship was just inches away from the surfaces the jets cut off, and the craft bounced once before settling.  
"Mission control, we have lunar landing. You have got to see this-"  
  
...and launched the strangest attack he had ever attempted. He could feel it, because it was his energy... yet it didn't feel like his energy. Goku could always feel his own power, and recognized it easily. That attack was his. Yet it didn't feel like any attack he had ever attempted. It felt remotely like ki- in a distant way. But instead of being the usual white, it was more of a golden color. Very strange. Before he could reflect more on this, the monster slowly got up, and 'looked' up, only to see a gigantic wave of energy role over it, completely vaporizing it in a giant explosion that doubled the size of the already impressive crater. So the power pole could convert ki to magic... that would be useful. Preparing for the inevitable fall, Goku realized that he didn't have to hit the ground. In the loudest voice he could manage Goku called on his old friend, and was snatched up a second before he hit the ground by his loyal yellow cloud. "Nimbus! I knew I could count on you! Just like old times, eh buddy?"  
If the fluffy cloud gave a response, it was one only Goku could hear.  
"Jolly good show chap. I knew that you were the one. The High Priest himself told us of your arrival. I must admit, that your disguise is rather convincing. That is, if you hadn't used enough magic to destroy half the planet to do it. Impressive using a Guardian to prevent your fall at the end. I had thought they had all left to go back to their realm." Slowly Goku turned around. He had thought everyone had left already. Most of the classroom had been destroyed when the little girl and the monster had fought, yet Ormus and his desk had not even gotten a scratch. Ormus desk was inside the crater too, yet a tiny island of rock lay floating by the edge. On that island, Ormus, and his desk lay untouched. "I must say, I had thought that the Sailor Scout would be our Champion. You have power... there is no doubt of that. Yet, I can only sense the magical power of a chipmunk coming from you. Dirt is more magical then animals. The energy wave you sent out will have attracted every Sensitive on the planet, a feet only the High Priest would have been able to match. Who are you, and where do you get your power? Ormus face had a deep frown on it.  
"Well," Goku started off scratching the back of his head "I'm Goku." Laughing nervously, he stared at the small boy. Something told him to be careful.  
"I see. So you don't want to tell me who you are. That's okay. Know this child warrior," Ormus stood up from his desk, and it instantly crumbled into dust along with his island, leaving Ormus floating in the air. Small rocks started to float up, and Goku could see Ormus glowing. He was growing bigger, and his school uniform had changed into a black robe. His face changed from that of a child to an old, old man. One who was far past his prime. "our order lives to deny fate. That was the first of the three charges our founding father gave us." He pointed directly at Goku. "You will need to learn how to control magic. I may be able to help you, although I am but a novice in that area." Turning around Ormus shook his head. "Perhaps there is hope for mankind. Perhaps. Later on tonight at the adoption agency, I'll help you with magic." Then, Ormus started glowing again. Rocks rose and started floating, and the old man changed back into a child.  
"How do you..." Goku couldn't understand how he did that. He thought that there were no men who could do magic on this world.  
"Indeed. How do you transform 'Goku'? Think about that for a bit. Perhaps its not so different then you think..." With that Ormus walked into a dust cloud that had formed from his transformations. Boy, oh boy did Goku have allot to think about...  
  
The shadows sheltered him in their cool embrace. Vegeta had been wandering the 'Palace' for hours avoiding guards and common, until finally reaching what appeared to be a back exit for kitchen staff. From what Vegeta could tell, he was the only man in the whole 'Palace' except for the King. These woman seemed to view men as disgusting creatures of whom were only needed for the survival of the race. No doubt, woman held all the high ranking spots. From what he heard, the Royal Guard, or the 'Sailor Scouts' were an elite team composed solely of woman. Most likely, all highly respected, paying positions were held by woman. Vegeta wasn't worried about them. He had survived the Saiyin Court. He was most concerned with what the Ancients had put in his letter. For all he knew, he was going to have to be some sort of court jester. The very thought of such an indignity made his. The sound of one of the pans banging gently made his head swing. He had forgotten what it was like not to be able to sense anyone. The crystal walls reflected images of himself all across the kitchen. A dark figure loomed in the shadows, motioning in a sad way that made Vegeta feel deeply sorry for him. Somehow he knew that that was the King. He didn't know how, he just did, and that the Queen had all but killed him, by cutting him off from friends, family, and even the simple pleasures away from the Palace. Feeling intuitively that he could trust the young King, he walked forward so he could see his face. He had dark blotches under his eye's, probably from lack of sleep. His eye's a sharp brown, that screamed of too many friends lost, of too much pain and betrayal. Vegeta's normal glare softened. No one deserved that kind of treatment, man or woman. The King spoke in a soft gentle voice that betrayed to much emotion. Too much hatred. "I'm sorry my friend, but the Queen has discovered our plot. You must hide quickly, for already she sends the Sailor Scouts after you. I know I promised I would help with your mission, but already she has ordered me to be locked in my room day and night." The way he spat out the word 'Queen' and 'Sailor Scouts' was enough to tell Vegeta that these weren't girls made of sugar and spice and everything nice. Words seemed to come out of Vegeta by themselves. "Old friend... we both knew this day would come. Do not fear, for everything must come to an end. Evil does not last forever. This once proud Kingdom was a beacon of goodness for everyone at one point, but has become a cruel image of the noble purpose it once championed. Hurry, and go. Soon, you will have your freedom, or your death. Either will be a blessing for you." Giving a crooked smile Vegeta offered his hand, and the King shook it sadly. "I do not fear for my death my friend, but I fear for yours. Your 'mankind's' last hope. If we do not win this battle, then men will be forever slaves to the woman. You must fight harder then ever before, for I can no longer give you information from within the Palace. Good-bye old friend..." With that, the young King opened the kitchen door and motioned Vegeta out. "One day, you and I will have to play a game of chess. You always were a master strategist. I just hope that you can win. A carriage is waiting for you out back, don't worry I checked out the driver. He isn't TAME. Be careful out there Prince. More rests on you then you know." With that, the King shut the crystal door, leaving Vegeta outside the giant castle. Before he had though, Vegeta had turned around and had seen the sad pleading look in the King's eye. Kakkarot could wait. These people needed him. Kakkarot always managed to get by...  
"You better hurry up, the guy's want to meet you." The sound of a deep gravely voice brought Vegeta's attention to the carriage. The driver was wearing a black robe that matched the Saiyin Prince's exactly.  
"Lets go, I don't want to stay in this hell hole any longer then I have to." The carriage was what most humans would think of as 'quaint' it was done in an old Victorian style, with far more frivolous decorations then Vegeta could count. The buildings around the Palace were just as magnificent, all made of the same strange crystal material. Each one sparkled from the moonlight. Half curious, Vegeta wondered why he hadn't transformed into a giant ape with all the moonlight. He remembered hearing from his father that you had to be at least a fifty miles away from a natural moon to transform. Using an energy ball meant it had to be closer.  
"So, you're the new leader of the Order..."  
  
In the Palace of the Royal City, at the very heart of the Moon Kingdom, the Queen meet with her advisors for an emergency meeting. Sailor Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Pluto were present, when one of the younger guards rushed to the door. "Your Highness, I have a report of an unauthorized man in the Royal Palace." The woman's heavy breathing showed that she had run from her post to reach the Queen with the news.  
The Queen scowled. "It's probably that rebellious husband of mine. This is the last straw. He has attempted at every point to destroy our fair kingdom." The Queen's face had turned red with rage. "I warned him last time he met with his little group," snapping her fingers she pointed to Venus "and now I'm ordering you to take care of them. Make sure that there's no trace of them left. Let the men think about that before they try to overthrow me."  
The young sorceress nodded. "Yes my Queen, it shall be done." With that, Venus marched out of the Court, a slight smile on her face. It was common knowledge that she enjoyed beating up men. Rumor had it, that she had used her magic to turn one inside out. And she was considered kind when it came to treating men...  
  
All across town, children walked home, or took a bus. School had been canceled for the rest of the day because of the attack. Goku didn't mind. It gave him more time to think about what had happened, and to grab a bite to eat. Sure he didn't have to eat, but it didn't feel right not too with all that food. After attempting to buy a meal earlier, Goku had been shocked to discover that in order to eat at a restaurant, he needed to be accompanied by an adult. His solution was simply to transform into his disguise, and change his clothes, with a technique Kibito had tried to teach him once. It involved magic, but Goku doubted that an attack was as easy. Basically, he simply concentrated on what he was wearing, and what he wanted to wear picturing it in his head till it burned. He found it an exhausting technique, but all the more reason to eat if he was tired. Entering a small restaurant Goku smirked. He was wearing a adult size bright orange training gi, with his black belt and turtle emblem. Unless he was confronted by a martial artist, Goku doubted anyone would think very much of it. Tokyo seemed to be a big city. The odds weren't that high, and besides, any other clothes just didn't feel comfortable. Opening the door to the restaurant Goku was assaulted by a barrage of strange and flavorful odors. Shennron had left him a 'credit card', and had explained in his letter that a tiny piece of plastic was more valuable then actual money. Shennron had promised that he would handle the money payments, so Goku didn't worry about using it.  
"Hello, my name is Lita, can I get you something to drink while you're ordering?" Goku stared dumbfound at the young lady, she looked... familiar. He couldn't quite place it, but he had seen her before.  
"Umm... is there something on my face or something? The young woman asked nervously. Goku simply shook his head.  
Goku squinted at the girl. He knew he had seen her before. "No, no, its just you look so familiar. I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before." Goku relaxed, he needed to eat! "It's probably nothing. Hmm... I'd like one of everything please!"  
Lita stared at Goku. "What? Was it something I said? I have the money." Goku said pulling out a wallet stuffed full of hundred dollar bills and credit cards. Lita's eye's widened in shock. Goku was seriously concerned about this girls health. She seemed to get surprised too easy. A few thousand dollars wasn't much. That would buy a meal or two. Some people just didn't know the value of money, Goku reflected shacking his head as the wide eyed girl walked off to give the chiefs his order.  
  
Far below the Earths surface, in the most advanced space-going vessel ever known the most powerful mortal wizard of any world lay waiting. He was older then the stars themselves, and he looked every year of it. His skin was covered in thick wrinkles, that almost covered his eyes. No taller then three feet, he was not the most formidable looking being. But he was one of the most powerful. An evil cackle filled the room. Soon it would be free. This time he would get the spell right. In this universe there were no Ki's to interfere with it. There were no Saiyins to battle it. There was no Supreme Ki to make his life miserable. They would not be able to stop him like they did last time. The years of work were paying off. Soon he would be able to make a gate into the demon realm. After that, there was no stopping him... a mad cackle filled the room. Soon...  
  
_Special thanks to 'Jay' for noticing that I repeatedly spelled 'Serena' wrong throughout the story. Good work, and thanks for the help._

_This story seems to be progressing both slower and faster then I had ever envisioned. I had thought that Goku would get into the first battle, but then I realized that he really didn't have too. I think I'm getting a little more comfortable writing narration's for the Scouts, but I'm still not completely there. I can't quit capture the rivalry between Serena and Rei. Oh well, the first step to improving is knowing you can. Some may be wondering why it wasn't posted as one huge chapter. Reason: you wouldn't get long author narratives! Also, its hard to make giant chapters. Smaller ones are easier to write. Oh, and for those who were wondering, Vegeta originally went to the PokeCrap world, but then I changed it, because I didn't really see it fitting for anything but humor. I might post that 'alternate' Chapter three sometime. I don't know. In that work, he roasted Picachu on a stick over the open fire. I think that this fits better, but perhaps less funny.  
  
The strange thing is that at the beginning Goku was the easiest to write, but now Vegeta is. Not quite sure how that's going to work out. I ended up scrapping a large portion of my written material due to the fact that the story is no longer even remotely similar to my original idea. This will likely mean that it will take longer to update this story. Also, some of you are probably wondering why I split it up into short little chapters instead of posting it in one big mother of all chapters as I know some people do. The main reason is that I like to see that I work from nothing, and build up to something. Otherwise I find I lack the motivation needed to write something as long as this. Chapter Five is already in the works. Get ready for new plot developments.  
  
This chapter is more about Vegeta then previous ones to make up for his lack of involvement up till now. This story is perhaps one of the better pieces of writing I've done. It is certainly the longest one, and I always found that the longer the story, the more thought the writer puts into it, with the rare exceptions I'm sure we've all seen at one point or another on   
  
I can not emphasize enough the importance of your feedback. I want this piece to be of high quality, and I am posting it in the hopes that someone out there may have a few pieces of advise for how I can improve my writing style. Any feedback is welcome, but advise and helpful criticism would be most useful.  
_


End file.
